Ninjago: Those feelings
by Green-hat2001
Summary: Cole was recently rejected by his father. He is having mixed feeling about two things. Lucky enough...he's got Kai by his side, and he's keeping him calm inside. Rated T: Cuz...I will cri if it gets removed XD
1. Chapter 1

_Ninjago: Those feelings._

 _(A/N: Before we start. Cole's father is this didn't accept him for being a ninja. Even though he did...XD Well enjoy dis YEAH XD Lloyd is older in this...cuz I can and will and cuz...i dunno XD Yeaaaahhhh!)_

 _The red, white, green and blue ninja laughed at a joke Nya made. They were all in the Ninja's room. Cole rolled his eyes and put his pillow over his head. He was trying to sleep, but the others laughing wasn't helping. He groaned, this has been going on for an hour now._

 _Cole finally snapped, he quickly sat up. "Will you all shut up!" He yelled, clenching his pillow tightly. He groaned and lied back down, rolled over and put his pillow over his head again._

 _Jay and Nya exchanged looks._

 _Kai leaned over the top bunk. "Cole?"_

 _Cole slowly turned his entire body over to Kai._

 _"Are you okay? You've been more...angry than usual..." Kai explained. It's true. Cole has been more angry than usual. Who could blame him? His father didn't accept him for being a ninja...there were other reasons too...but he wouldn't tell anyone those...feelings._

 _"I'm just annoyed about my dad, for not accepting me for a ninja." Cole explained, sighing angrily and looking away. "Sorry, didn't mean to take my anger out on any of you." Cole rolled back over._

 _Kai exchanged upset looks with Nya._

 _"It's okay Cole, we understand." Kai said gently, he pulled himself back onto his bed. He shrugged at the others slightly._

 _Jay shook his head. Zane pulled his blanket over his body. Lloyd rolled over in his bed. Nya left the room switching the lights off in the progress. Kai lied back on his bed he sighed quietly to himself._

 _He heard Cole grumble to himself. "...Why can't I just..." He trailed off and sighed._

 _Kai was now curious. What did he mean by that? He didn't know._

* * *

 _"Cole..." Jay called Cole's name. He waved his hand in front of him. They were standing in the training room. Sensei Wu was explaining something to them, when he noticed Cole wasn't listening._

 _"Hello! Cole!" Lloyd tapped him twice. No response._

 _Sensei Wu shook his head. He cleared his throat. "Cole!" He yelled. Still, no response._

 _Cole was deep in thought._

 _Kai waved his hand in front of him. Still no response. "Hello? Kai to Cole? Anyone there?" Kai stood in front of him, Cole just stared blankly. Zane tapped him._

 _Still no response._

 _Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Hold on." He walked out the room. He came back with a slice of cake._

 _"Yup, that will work." Zane chuckled._

 _Lloyd waved it in front of Cole's face. "Does Cole want...?"_

 _No response._

 _"Something is wrong with him." Lloyd said as he stopped waving it in his face._

 _"Yup. Cole would never blankly stare at cake and not want it." Jay nodded his head._

 _Wu stroked his beard. "Does it have something to do with his father?"_

 _"I think so, he was angry about it yesterday." Kai said with a worried look in his eyes._

 _Cole suddenly frowned. He shook his head and sighed angrily and then looked away._

 _The other Ninja and Sensei Wu, were surprised by his sudden movement._

 _"Uh Cole?" Jay poked him._

 _Cole lifted his head. "...What?"_

 _"Oh. Well...you spaced out. Sensei was explaining something, and he noticed you weren't listening so...we tried to get you to snap out of it, and you must of been really! Really! REALLY! In deep thought because you ignored cake..." Jay finished, with a smile._

 _Cole sighed. "Wait you have Cake?"_

 _"No." Lloyd gave the cake to his stomach._

 _Everyone shook their heads._

 _"What I was hungry?" Lloyd chuckled._

 _Cole grumbled to himself again._

 _"What was that?" Sensei asked._

 _"Nothing. Sorry...for spacing out..." Cole apologized._

 _Wu nodded his head. "As I was saying. You must figure out this riddle." Wu looked over at Cole. He was looking over at the cloud._

 _He shook his head, he picked up his staff and hit him on the head with it. Cole flinched. "Ow!"_

 _"Listen!" Wu yelled._

 _Cole nodded._

 _The other ninja snickered._

 _"If one is to hide inside, what lures them out?" Wu said. "Figure that out. "Then come to me."_

 _The ninja nodded and walked away, Cole being the first in the room._

 _Cole trudged in the room. He heard someone clear their throat._

 _He slowly turned on his heels._

 _Jay crossed his arms. "What is up with you?" He asked in a concerned voice. "You've been spacing out! Getting angry! Getting upset!" Jay sort of yelled._

 _Cole looked away._

 _"I..." He bit his lip. "Nothing."_

 _Kai saw through his lie. He walked up to him, the others behind. He petted Cole's head." Come on buddy you can tell us what is wrong."_

 _Cole blushed lightly. "Kai...please stop petting me..."_

 _Kai stopped. "Uh...right sorry." Kai chuckled awkwardly. "But for real...what's up?"_

 _Jay noticed Cole's light blush. 'Hold on...' "Cole. Before you explain. Explain that." He pointed to his blush._

 _Cole gulped. "Explain...what?" He acted dumb._

 _"Blush..." Jay said. "You never blush. Even when Nya compliments you. She said you're hard to flatter...and Kai pets you and you blush..." Jay narrowed his eyes down at Cole. "So...explain?" He took a step back._

 _The others nodded in agreement with Jay. Except Kai, he just smiled at Cole._

 _Cole gulped again. "It was probably embarrassment." He lied._

 _"Kai pet him again." Lloyd said._

 _Kai turned to the green ninja. "I don't think he likes it."_

 _"Kai...Cole blush! That' s a record! Cole's never blushed before!" Lloyd exclaimed._

 _"Come on Kai!" Jay put on his puppy eyes. "Pwease?" His bottom lip quivered._

 _Kai rolled his eyes, "Fine."_

 _Jay and Lloyd smiled. "Yay! "_

 _Zane just tilted his head._

 _Kai petted Cole's head again. Cole bit his lip and blushed bright pink._

 _Kai stop when Cole looked at him. He slowly moved his hand away._

 _Lloyd giggled. "Come on Cole..."_

 _Cole just bit his lip harder he directed his eyes away. 'Am I really blushing...?' He felt the warmth. He sighed. 'Yup...'_

 _"Embarrassment.I'm embarrassed." Cole simply said, he moved his entire head over to the wall._

 _Jay and Lloyd exchanged looks. Zane just frowned in confusion._

 _'Cole...blushing?' Zane tried to figure it out. He got nothing._

 _Kai frowned in concern and confusion. "Cole?"_

 _Cole looked over at Kai, turning his whole head._

"Apart from what just happened. Are you okay?" Kai asked with a small smile. "You know...with the whole dad thing?"

Cole sighed." I'll get over it. He will too. I mean...he can't be angry forever...right?" Cole looked over at Kai with sad eyes.

Kai nodded. "Right."

Cole nodded his head. He looked away again quickly. "I...need to be alone."

Jay and Zane exchanged worried looks.

"Are you su-" Zane began.

"I'm!" Cole exhaled a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm...sure..."

Zane nodded. He slowly turned to himself. "If one hides inside, what lures them out?" Zane asked himself. Lloyd walked by his side. "I dunno...That's a hard one..."

"Indeed." Zane nodded. Jay joined them. The door shut behind.

Kai didn't leave.

Cole felt eyes staring at him. He turned his head and opened his eyes. Kai was staring at him with concerned eyes.

"Kai...you can go."

Kai shook his head. "I know you're not okay." Kai sighed. "Just remember. I'm always here if you need me." Kai smiled at Cole, he petted his head again and watched as his face turned bright pink, he chuckled and begun to walk out.

He smiled at Cole. "You look cute when you blush." He said as he walked out.

When the door shut, Cole's mouth dropped slightly, and his face burnt.

"I what...?" He whispered to himself. "Did he just call me cute?" Cole asked himself again. He shook his head.

He then sighed sadly. His thoughts tracing over to his problems.

He sat on his bed with his head hung low. "Damn it...dad...why wouldn't you accept me for who I am?" He asked himself, he swallowed a lump in his throat.

He allowed his body to slump forward as he clenched his eyes closed, one side of his hair covering his eye. He grumbled to himself again. "Why couldn't accept my choice in life..."

"Why couldn't you just accept?!" He yelled from the top of his lungs.

* * *

The others heard Cole yell from the dining room.

They all exchanged very concerned looks.

A loud bang was heard by all of them, then a very angered scream from Cole.

Kai looked down at his food. He began playing with it.

"Damn it dad!" Cole yelled, his voice cracked when he yelled 'dad'.

Kai's eyes widened he suddenly shot up and ran out the room, dropping his fork in the progress. The others quickly got up and followed him, even Sensei Wu wondered why Kai suddenly shot up.

Cole rested the top of his head against the wall he punched. His eyes tearing up. He heard the door shot open next to him. Cole's eyes began to flow out tears, Cole was banging his head against the wall. Mumbling to himself. "Why dad? Why did you say those things...?" Cole banged his head against the wall again.

Kai came up from behind and dragged him away from the wall. Cole fell to his knees. Kai kneeled down next to him. He rubbed Cole's back in a comforting manner.

The others rushed in. They saw Cole's condition. They all had sad and worried looks on their faces. Kai looked up at them he gave them a sad smile. Cole just kept crying.

'Whatever his dad said...must of hurt. Really bad...after we left...we heard shouting but we couldn't make out what they were yelling, all we heard is...'You're not my son,' but we haven't told Cole that...' Kai sighed sadly, listening to the cries from normally, the most strong hearted, unbreakable, not caring friend. This is the first time he has seen this side to Cole. His sensitive side, it defiantly was different. He carried on to rub his back, until Cole stood up. He clenched his fists, he turned and punched the wall again making everyone flinch. A larger crack appeared covering the small one.

"Cole, calm down." Zane said in a soothing voice. Cole just kept his fist in the wall. His eye's flowing with tears of sadness and rage. One of his tears fell down onto Kai's arm. Kai looked up slowly. He stood up. He grabbed Cole's wrist. He moved it, causing Cole's clenched fist to move from the wall. Cole was tense, Kai could feel it.

Cole looked over at Kai his eyes filled with rage and sadness. His eyes flowing with salt water. Kai was right he has never seen this side to Cole. Kai let go of Cole's wrist, it fell down to his side. Cole looked up at the wall.

The others saw his eyes, and how they were filled with so much anger...yet so much...hurt.

"Cole please...you're starting to scare me..." Lloyd gulped.

Cole diverted his eyes over to Lloyd. He opened his mouth, but he closed it after. His tears just kept flowing and flowing. Cole got scared looks from the others, even Sensei was surprised.

Cole turned back to the wall, but instead his eyes met Kai's.

Cole stared deep into Kai's concerned eyes. Kai staring right back into his raging hurt ones. All of the sudden, Kai pulled Cole in for a hug, his arms around his neck.

Cole's eyes softened. The others watched in surprise.

"Please Cole. Stop...being angry." Kai asked in a quiet voice. "You don't need to get so angry...and look so hurt...it hurts me too know that your upset." Kai carried on. He felt arms hug him back, "and Cole you know, we are always here for you."

The others smiled when Cole's tears let up. Kai felt him un tense. Kai leaned back, he stared into Cole's eyes. They were just filled with hurt now. No rage...

Cole let go of Kai. He looked down in shame. Kai held his shoulders. He turned his head tot he others. They nodded at him.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kai asked politely.

Cole looked up slowly. He nodded.

Kai looked over at the others. They knew he wanted to talk to him alone, they left in silence.

Cole fell to his knees again. Kai sat down in front of him.

Kai waited in silence. "Take all the time you need."

Cole looked up slightly. He sighed. "Well...When I told my dad...you heard his first reaction right?" Cole looked away.

"Yea..." Kai said quietly.

"After you guys left, he said...some...horrible things." Cole sighed angrily.

Kai smiled a understanding smile.

"He said...that...I could never be a ninja. That I could never reach my dream. I could never become a artist...That he didn't want a ga-" Cole trailed off. "He said I wasn't his son...and that I belonged to someone else." Cole began to slowly tear up.

Kai noticed he stopped mid sentence. 'What are you hiding?' He asked himself.

Cole hung his head low.

Kai rested his hand on his shoulder. "Cole. Look at me."

Cole slowly looked up.

"What you're dad has said. It's a lie. YOU are a Ninja. You can ALWAYS reach your dream. You can MAKE yourself and artist. You look like the best son to ME. You don't belong to anyone else. Just SMILE. Please..." Kai begged.

Cole gave him a small smile. "Thanks Kai..."

Kai smiled back. "Anytime..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Ninjago: Those feelings._

 _(_ A/n: Sorry xD Ik this isn't another GreenFlame...but I had to do something different...XD Plus...I got writers block on Christmas Colors...I couldn't think of anything else. PLUS i only write as I go along. I never plan anything out :P)

 _Cole sighed deeply as he sat up in his bed. He turned over so his legs were hanging over the bed. He stretched. He looked up. Jay stood in front of him._

 _"Hey, Cole. You okay?" Jay said concerned. Cole nodded, the others stood by Jay's side._

 _"Yeah. I'm fine..." He looked away for a second. "Sorry you had to see that...I don't know what came over me." He looked at the damaged wall._

 _Jay followed his eye line. He looked down and sighed. He then exchanged looks with Zane and then Lloyd._

 _"I guess...I'm just not over it yet." Cole sighed. He frowned. He looked down. Still frowning._

 _Jay exchanged looks with Kai, who just shook his head._

 _Cole then stopped frowning. He exhaled a deep breath. "Look, If I get angry again. Calm me down...just don't let me bottle this up all inside." Cole looked up and gave everyone a small smile._

 _It's been a long time since, Jay,Zane and Lloyd had seen him smile. For Kai, it was the second time in a while. Kai happily smiled back. "We'll make sure! " He chuckled slightly._

 _Cole stood up. Still in his sleep ware. He stretched again and looked back over at the wall. 'Did I really do that?' The wall was pushed in a lot. It was cracked all around. A long crack ran from the bottom to the top, but the worse part is where he punched. The middle. He shook his head._

 _Cole slowly walked over to his clothing draws. He pulled out his black outfit. He looked up at the others slightly, before walking into the bathroom to change._

 _Kai and Jay exchanged looks._

 _"I hope he's okay." Lloyd said. "He's not been his usual self...and that's a fact...from his performance yesterday..." Lloyd looked over at the others. "We have to keep an eye on him."_

 _They all nodded._

 _Cole walked back out all changed. His pajamas folded up nicely draped over his arm. He put them under his pillow in silence._

 _He looked over at the others. Cole smiled. They all smiled at him. Kai then reached over and petted his head. Cole blushed lightly again._

 _"Good to see you smile again buddy." Kai smiled. He petted his head again. Cole bit his lip. Kai stopped petting him._

 _Kai then smiled and walked out the others not far behind. Cole sighed deeply. "Suck it up Cole...he's just being friendly."_

* * *

 _Cole walked out onto the deck with the others. Sensei looked over at him._

 _"Cole, are you alright?" He asked._

 _The black ninja simply just nodded._

 _Wu nodded back. "Has anyone figured out that riddle?"_

 _"Which one?" Jay scratched his head._

 _Wu shook his head. "_ _If one is to hide inside, what lures them out?"_

 _"Oh that one..." Jay rolled his eyes._

 _Zane shook his head. "I do not know the answer."_

 _"Food?" Lloyd asked._

 _Wu chuckled slightly. "No. Not that."_

 _"Uh...If one is to hide inside...like in the dark?" Kai asked._

 _Wu nodded._

 _"Then what lures them out?" Kai asked himself._

 _"The light?" Kai asked._

 _Wu shook his head. "No."_

 _Kai shrugged. "I am not sure then." He replied._

 _"Cole?" Wu turned to him._

 _Cole shook his head. Telling Sensei he had no idea._

 _Sensei sighed. "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon but for now, have fun training." Wu walked off._

 _Zane smiled. "Nya made a new training robot."_

 _"She did?" Kai tilted his head._

 _"Yeah." Zane nodded. "We should test it out...well, **them**..." _

_"Them"? Lloyd exchanged confused looks with Kai._

 _Zane walked over to a door, he opened it. Out rolled, five training robots._

 _"Care to hit start?" Zane asked._

 _"Woah." Is all Jay could say. "I am so glad I'm dating Nya."_

 _Kai rolled his eyes and mimicked Jay quietly. "I am so glad I'm dating Nya." He said in a chipmunk voice. Cole chuckled slightly, causing Kai to smile._

 _Jay walked over to his blue robot. He pressed a green button. It began attacking._

 _"Woah!" Jay ducked. He attacked it back. It was like fighting himself. It was fun. Jay carried on._

 _The others watched, before going over to their own and fighting._

 _Jay hit his round the head with a kick. Causing it to fly backwards._

 _Zane sliced his robot's arm, with his shurikens._

 _Kai punched his in the stomach. It attacked him back with a punch, which Kai avoided._

 _Cole kicked his and then slammed it across its head with his scythe._

 _They carried on kicking and punching and using their weapons._

 _All of the sudden, Cole's robot began to shake._

 _"Uh...guys..." Cole grabbed the others attention._

 _The other's robots then began to shake. Their arms shook violently._

 _The robots activated hard core mode by themselves. They fought back with more speed and more was knocked over to Zane. Zane helped him up._

 _"Are you alright?" Zane asked._

 _Jay nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."_

 _Zane blocked and attack from his robot._

 _"These things are fast." Jay exclaimed._

 _Jay's robot came over and hit Zane._

 _Zane grunted in pain. Jay got up and kicked the robot, it was send flying into Zane's robot and when they collided they exploded._

 _The blue and white ninja looked over at Kai and Cole._

 _They were both struggling to fight them off._

 _"Jay! Zane! Get Nya!" Kai yelled._

 _They nodded and ran off, Cole and Kai tried to block their attacks. Cole was hit in the chest. He flinched. "Gah!"_

 _Kai looked over. He frowned. He watched as Nya and the others ran in._

 _Kai saw Cole's struggling, all of the sudden he found himself running over to Cole's side. He blocked his robots attack and kicked it away. 'Why did I do that?'_

 _Cole stood behind Kai._

 _"Cole...go stand over there make sure the others do too..." Kai said quietly._

 _"Uh..." Cole nodded and did so._

 _"What's happening?" Nya asked Cole._

 _"These robots you made, they malfunctioned!" Zane exclaimed._

 _"How do we destroy them?" Cole asked._

 _"Cut their necks!" Nya yelled over to Kai._

 _Kai blocked another attack._

 _Zane and Jay went to help. "Wait." Cole said. "He said wait here..."_

 _Kai sliced his sword against Cole's robot neck. It's head fell off. It's body went numb and fell to the ground. Kai smiled to himself. He was then hit backwards. His one wasn't destroyed yet. His back hit the wall next to Cole._

 _Cole gulped. He helped Kai up. "You okay?"_

 _"Yeah." He grunted. "I'm good."_

 _The robot headed towards them. Cole picked up his scythe. He cut it along it's neck as soon as it got towards them._

 _He put his scythe in his back hold. He looked down at the slumped robots. "Whatever you wired these things with...they were faulty." Cole sighed. He did wonder to himself, why did Kai protect him...instead of his self? Cole slowly walked away from everyone._

 _Kai's red eyes followed slowly. As did the others._

 _"What's wrong with him?" Nya asked._

 _"He's got a lot on his chest...as you saw yesterday..." Kai rolled his eyes. "He's a bit on the edge...and...other things." Kai grunted. "But..he's right...those wires were faulty."_

 _Kai walked back into the bounty, stretching as he did so._

* * *

 _Cole lied back on his bed, he yawned. He needed his time alone. He threw his scythe aside._

 _"That's not a good wait to treat your weapon." Kai's voice came from in front of him._

 _Cole sat up. his feet dangling from the bed._

 _He looked up. Kai stood there with a smug smile._

 _Cole shook his head at Kai._

 _Kai sat down next to him. "Remember, you said don't let you bottle it up inside." Kai gave Cole a small smile._

 _Cole nodded. "You came in here just to do that?"_

 _Kai nodded. "Yeah. I'd do anything for ya."_

 _"Thanks." Cole smiled slightly._

 _"Sure thing. Oh yeah, the others are in the living room, so they won't hear." Kai insured Cole._

 _Cole nodded. "I think I just need to get over this thing..."_

 _Kai listened._

 _"I mean, I just want my dad to accept who I am...and...me for...me." Cole groaned. "but he won't!"_

 _Kai nodded._

 _"All I want, is to be accepted." Cole sighed._

 _Kai put his hand on Cole's shoulder. "No matter who you are, I'll accept you."_

 _Cole gave Kai a small yet happy smile. "Thanks Kai."_

 _Kai petted Cole on the head again. Cole blushed lightly. Kai smiled._

 _"Why do you keep doing that?" Cole asked biting his lip._

 _Kai chuckled. He stopped petting Cole. "Because, you look so cute when you blush." Kai chuckled to himself. That caused Cole to blush visible dark red._

 _He bit his lip a little harder._

 _Kai noticed his visible blush. He chuckled again. "Aw...Cole. You're blushing again."_

 _Cole blushed a darker red. "Kai stop..." He said quietly._

 _"Why?" Kai asked smiling tilting his head._

 _'God...he looks so cute...' Cole said in his mind. He shook his head. "Uh..." He forgot what he was going to say._

 _"You okay?" Kai asked._

 _"Yeah. I just forgot what I was going to say." Cole said with a small nod._

 _Kai smiled. "Okay."_

 _'Why is he so cheerful...?' Cole asked himself mentally._

 _"Oh yeah, Cole." Kai called out Cole's name._

 _Cole looked over._

 _"Just remember. I'm always here for you." Kai said with a smile._

 _Cole nodded. "Yeah. Thanks again."_

 _Kai noticed Cole's blush died down. 'He really does look cute when he blushes, and...why am I the only one who makes him blush? Cole never blushes...' He asked himself mentally._

 _Cole noticed Kai staring at him with question in his eyes. "Uh...Kai?"_

 _Kai snapped out of thought. "Yeah?"_

 _"You were staring at me." Cole said with a small smile._

 _"Oh right. I was thinking." Kai admitted._

 _"About...me?" Cole asked._

 _Kai blushed lightly. "Yeah..."_

 _"Why...?" Cole asked, a small blush appearing on his face._

 _"I just...was asking myself. How come, you only blush...when I do something...?" Kai asked._

 _Cole gulped. "I..." Cole sighed._

 _Kai waited for a response. Cole bit his lip again. He looked over a Kai. "I..." Cole trailed off._

 _Kai waited._

 _"I actually...don't know..." Cole admitted._

 _Kai's mouth gaped open slightly. He gave a small nod._

 _Cole sort of hugged himself, gripping on his ninja suit with both hands. "It's just, whenever you pet me, I get this funny feeling...and when you say something like...'you look cute when you blush' it gives me a light feeling in my stomach..." Cole said looking away._

 _Kai nodded again, with a small smile._

 _"Also...I need to ask you a question..." Cole's eyes drifted to Kai's red ones. "Today, why did you come to protect me instead of protecting yourself?" Cole asked._

 _Kai shrugged. "I don't know, it just came over me." Kai admitted._

 _Cole stopped hugging himself. He nodded._

 _"I just...went for it. I couldn't stop myself. It was like a rush of instinct." Kai explained._

 _Cole turned his entire body to Kai. He put his feet up on the bed._

 _Kai did the same._

 _"Well, thanks for that." Cole gave Kai a thumbs up._

 _Kai smiled. "How is your chest anyway?"_

"It's fine." Cole admitted. "Not bad. Not too much pain. Just a light sting."

Kai nodded. "Good."

They both smiled at each other, both of them sat on their knees on Cole's bed.

Kai leaned over at petted Cole's head again, making him blush lightly, yet again.

Kai chuckled. He stopped.

"Kai..." Cole whined.

"Sorry, you just look so cute, it's hard to resist."Kai admitted.

Cole blushed crimson. "Thanks..."

Kai chuckled again. "Anytime."

Cole chuckled to himself. "There's that feeling again..." Cole said to himself.

"The...butterflies?" Kai tilted his head.

"Yeah...you could say that." Cole blushed a darker crimson.

Kai began putting he pieces together. Butterflies...blushing...only around him...Kai's eyes widened. This made Cole tilt his head in confusion. 'Cole...loves...me...'

"Kai? You okay?" Cole asked.

Kai shook his head. 'No...it can't be...why me?'

Cole put on a concerned face. "Kai? What's wrong?"

Kai blush furiously. He sitting right in front of someone, who loves him...who he called cute.

Cole noticed his visible blush. "K-Kai? What's wrong?"

Kai gulped. "N-nothing!" He stuttered. 'Why am I stuttering?' He asked himself mentally. Kai then felt light in his stomach. 'Oh god...I-I...love him too...' Kai gulped.

Cole's face was filled with concern. Cole shuffled toward Kai. He waved his hand in front of his blushing face. "Kai?"

Kai snapped out of thought. "Yeah?"

"You're starting to scare me..." He gulped.

Kai sighed, still blushing. "Sorry..."

Cole nodded, still close to Kai.

"Cole...?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have butterflies?" Kai asked, he was surprised when Cole nodded, blush slowly appearing on his face.

Kai sighed. "Me too..."

"Wait...you had butterflies?" Cole tilted his head.

Kai nodded. "Cole...I think...I love...you..."

Cole's mouth gaped open, Kai's face increased in red blush. He looked away from Cole. Cole just sat there. Dumb-founded.

Kai looked over to Cole to see his reaction.

Cole smiled slightly. 'Does that mean...I...love him too...I am...gay...an all...and I do feel a strange connection towards him.'

"You're smiling..." Kai pointed out.

Cole leaned over to Kai, he gave him a small kiss on the fore head.

"No,duh..."


	3. Chapter 3

_Ninjago: Those feelings._

 _(A/N: Okay! So let me be honest here. I made this for a certain reviewer *cough* Darkrainbow *cough* because she loves Lavashipping. I consider her as a friend. She has stuck through my random ness of all meh greenflames stories! As have others. I found out she liked lavashipping and I was like EH! Why not XD So this story is for you DarkRainbow! p.s i LOVE YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS! XD AS FRIENDS!)_

 _"C-Cole...you..." Kai blushed red._

 _Cole also blushed red. 'Why'd I do that?!'_

 _"S-sorry!" Cole jumped up and ran out the room, his face red._

 _Kai sat there. 'No, duh? Why'd he say that?'_

 _The door shut. Kai still sat on Cole's bed, he tried to progress what happened. When it came to him, he blushed red. "I love him...don't I?" Kai shook his head. He got up and walked out to the living room._

* * *

 _Kai entered the living room. He walked over to Zane and Jay and Lloyd._

 _"Hey Kai." Jay gave him a smile. His smile dissapeared when Kai didn't reply._

 _"Kai, are you okay?" Zane asked._

 _Kai didn't respond. This worried the boys._

 _"Did something happen with Cole?" Jay asked._

 _Kai blushed pure red. "Gah! No! What-What makes you think that?!" Kai asked quickly._

 _Jay and Zane exchanged looks. Lloyd frowned._

 _"Kai..." Lloyd called out his name._

 _"You're blushing..." Zane pointed out._

 _'I really love him...' Kai thought in his head. 'No...It can't be...'_

 _"It's nothing!" Kai exclaimed._

 _Jay and Zane nodded, noticing his blush vanishing slowly._

 _Kai sighed._

 _Jay and Zane decided not to push it. Lloyd was eager to find out._

* * *

Cole was out on the upper deck, looking over the cold waters.

He sighed. 'Gah! This can't be happening! No! No! No! I knew it was going to happen...why did I kiss him on the fore head. What came over me...I'm not supposed to look at Kai this way...but I am...because I'm...gay, and because...I love...Kai...Smith. Oh my dad is going to hate me even more now! Great!' Cole yelled in his head.

Cole sighed deeply, his eyes trailing back down to the over lapping water. He groaned. "Damn it Cole...get a hold off yourself." He whispered to himself. "Just pretend it never happened..." He said to himself. He turned on his heels and headed to the living room. 'Oh man...Kai's in here.'

The boys turned around. They waved at Cole. Cole gave them a small smile. Kai blushed a light pink. He turned his head away. Cole walked over, he stood by Kai, the only place available.

He sighed.

"So, Cole?" Lloyd called Cole out. "How you holding up?"

Cole cleared his throat. "I'm good, at the moment..." Cole trailed off. That worried the others.

"You got something on your mind?" Jay asked.

"I guess you could say that." Cole's eyes trailed off to Kai. Cole snapped his eyes back to Jay. 'Stop it Cole!'

"You wanna talk about it?" Lloyd asked.

"No. Not at the moment." Cole's eyes trailed down to the floor. 'Why do I feel so...weird?'

Kai's eyes moved themselves over to Cole, who was looking down. 'Why am I so...gah!'

He carried looking over. Cole looked up and over to him. They both blushed red and looked away, the others noticed.

"Alright." Jay began. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" Kai and Cole half yelled. "Nothing! Nothing!"

Jay rolled his eyes. "The blush?"

"Yeah..." Lloyd nodded his head.

"It's nothing." Cole said.

Kai looked back over to Cole. 'God...he looks so adorable when he blushes...and I kinda wanna pet him...No Kai. Stop, just no...'

Cole looked over to Lloyd, he called his name. "Yeah?"

"About your break down..." Lloyd began. Cole nodded. "How long have you been bottling this up."

"Ever since...that day." Cole sighed. "It was so...annoying!" Cole raised his voice. "I don't know why he can't just accept me!? What is wrong with me that is so bad that he just can't!" Cole raised his voice again, he clenched his fists. Then it came to him...it was because he was gay. "Oh shit..." Cole whispered to himself.

The others gulped. "Cole, please don't get angry." Lloyd begged.

They watched as Cole's eyes filled with surprise. They frowned in confusion. Kai turned his head to Cole, he had his mouth gaped open slightly.

"No...no way..." Cole gulped. He was talking to himself. 'That can't be it. No...dad...is that why? It is because I'm gay. Is that what you're not proud of?'

Cole felt heavy. He felt empty inside. 'It's because...I figured out that I didn't love Nya...and I finally found out myself I was gay...and that's why...' Cole shook his head.

The other watched in silence. "C-Cole? You okay buddy?" Jay asked.

Cole looked up, his eye's looked dull. "I'm..." Cole trailed off. "Fine..."

Jay shook his head. "No you're not. I can see it in your eyes."

Zane, Kai and Lloyd nodded, all facing Cole.

Cole's thoughts traced back to what happened...the anger on his dad's face when he told him. He shivered. 'No more...Get over it!' He felt a hand on his shoulder.

He traced his eyes up the red clothing. 'It's Kai...'

"Come, on Cole...don't bottle it up..." Kai said with a small smile.

'Why is he talking to me?' Cole asked himself. "I...know why my dad was so mad..." Cole said quietly.

He looked over to the others. Kai followed his eye line. Kai turned around, giving the others the signal that they needed to leave.

They all nodded and left.

Leaving Kai and Cole alone.

Cole exhaled a deep breath. "It's not because I can't sing...or dance...it's because I'm...gay." Cole said a small blush appearing on his face.

Kai removed his hand from his shoulder. "Cole, I'm sure that' s no-"

"Don't." Cole interrupted Kai. "It is. I know it."

Kai gulped. "Cole...I'm sure. You're dad didn't mean it..."

Cole shook his head. "He did. He doesn't want to see me."

Kai sighed. "..."

"He hates me." Cole looked down.

Kai frowned. He lifted Cole's chin up. "Cole. Look at me."

Cole diverted his dull eyes up to Kai's.

"Remember. You have Jay, Zane and Lloyd...they will take care of you. They don't hate you."

Cole noticed he didn't say his own name. "What about you?" Cole asked.

"I..." Kai moved his hand from his chin. He petted his head. "I'm always here for you too."

Cole blushed dark red. "Kai...you're petting me again."

"Oh. Sorry. I couldn't help myself. You just look so cute!" Kai sort of exclaimed. 'What is wrong with me?'

Cole smiled to himself. "You're no so bad yourself."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"Your blushing..." Cole pointed out.

Kai suddenly felt the warmth. "Oh."

"Kai, be honest. Do you really love me?" Cole asked.

"Well...I think I do...so...yes?" Kai sort of shrugged.

Cole smiled slightly. "C-can I be honest?"

"Well. I'd like that." Kai shrugged again.

"I think I love you..." Cole gulped. "I mean...you know...because of earlier...I kissed you...on the...head."

Kai chuckled slightly. "Well...I...don't know what to say."

Cole nodded. "Neither do I...I'm not the one to fall in love so easily...but you've managed to make me..."

Kai smiled. "Same goes for you." Kai and Cole could hardly speak, they just stared at each other.

Kai leaned forward he gave Cole a small kiss on the cheek. He then blushed red as did Cole.

Cole smiled. Kai went to walk past Cole. He grabbed his wrist. "Kai."

Kai turned around.

"We...need to talk..."


	4. Chapter 4

_Ninjago: Those feelings._

 _(A/n: Your welcome DarkRainbow! And yes we can all marry Kai if you really want to. XD But I'll most likely marry Cole...or Lloyd...XD Since KGF already has taken Kai. XD *Hugs for all!* )_

 _Kai slowly turned his entire body to Cole. "What is it?"_

 _"Even though...I know I love you can we not tell the others about this?" Cole and Kai's eyes locked._

 _"I won't tell them. I promise. Okay?" Kai nodded his head._

 _"Okay." Cole said with a small smile. "Also...before you go." Cole walked up to Kai. He wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you."_

 _Kai was surprised. Cole wouldn't randomly hug someone, unless they hugged him first, but he would even hesitate to do that. Kai smiled and hugged him back. "No problem."_

 _Cole let go of Kai, he smiled. "I..." Cole shook his head. " Never mind."_

 _Kai nodded. He hesitantly planted a small kiss on his head, before walking out. He so needed to ask him out sometime..._

* * *

 _Kai walked past Jay and the others in the hallway._

 _"Kai." Jay called out his name._

 _Kai turned his body. "Yeah?"_

 _"Is he okay?" Jay asked._

 _"He should be fine." Kai said with a smile._

 _"Well Sensei sent us to do some shopping. Should I get Cole?" Lloyd asked._

 _Kai nodded. Lloyd ran into the living room._

 _"Do I have to go?" Kai asked._

 _Jay nodded._

 _Kai joined over with Zane and Jay. "I have to list." Zane waved it in the air._

 _A few seconds later Lloyd walked out with a happy looking Cole. "Let's go." Lloyd said with a smile._

 _The ninja walked out the door of the now landed bounty._

 _They walked into Ninjago city. Laughing and making jokes._

 _They stopped outside the main store of Ninjago._

 _They walked in. Grabbed a trolley and began. Lloyd pushed it along._

 _"Zane what do we need?" Kai asked._

 _"Uh...Rice, Milk, chocolate cake..." Zane looked over to Cole. Cole smiled. He shook his head. "Biscuits,tea, bread, flour, sugar." Zane stopped the list._

 _"Can we get the cake first?" Cole asked with an excited smile._

 _"No." All the ninja said._

 _"Aw..." Cole's excited smile dissapeared._

 _Lloyd pushed the trolley behind the others._

 _Zane pick up the rice, and flour and sugar. He placed them in the trolley ticking off the list once he did that. Lloyd rolled his eyes, this was boring._

 _"Did Sensei put candy on the list?" Lloyd asked._

 _"No, but we can get some anyway." Jay smirked after looking at the list._

 _Lloyd smiled. "Yes!"_

 _Cole and Kai rolled their eyes._

 _"Okay, we need. Chocolate cake, biscuits, tea and bread." Zane said._

 _They began walking down to the tea & misc isle. As the walked towards it, something caught Cole's eye. A familiar brown over coat, red bow tie and mustache wearing person. His dad. Cole tried to stay calm. He couldn't get angry or sad here. He wanted to go over and explain every thing. He wanted to apologize. _

_" Cole?" Jay and the other turned around. Cole randomly stopped, he didn't realize that._

 _Cole shook his head. He picked up the speed, he sort of hide behind Kai._

 _Everyone was laughing and collecting the things on the list, Cole was just silent._

 _Lloyd noticed. "Guys...something is up with Cole..."_

 _They all stopped laughing, when Cole sighed deeply._

 _"Cole? What's up?" Jay asked._

 _Just as he asked, he dad began walking down the same isle as them. "Oh..." Jay gulped._

 _Cole slowly turned. He shook his head. He walked away from everyone and the isle._

 _The ninja stood still. They just acted casual and carried on going along the list._

 _"I can't find Sensei's tea." Zane pointed out. He looked along the rows._

 _"It's over there." Lloyd pointed. It was by Cole's dad. Zane gulped. "I'll get it later."_

 _Kai rolled his eyes, he went over and got it. He dumped it in the trolley. "Now all we need is Cake!" Jay exclaimed._

 _This drew the attention of Cole's father. He looked over. He noticed the ninja. He frowned, expecting to see Cole, but when no Cole was found his frown dissapeared._

 _"I wish Cole came back..." Kai said a loud._

 _The other ninja nodded._

 _"He'd be super excited right now." Kai chuckled. "Nothing get's in the way with him and his cake..." Kai smiled._

 _"Unless...he's troubled by something." Lloyd pointed out._

 _"Yeah. Except that." Kai nodded. "I wonder where he went." He said in a worried tone._

 _Jay and Zane exchanged looks. "Same." They both said._

 _"Yeah." Lloyd nodded._

 _Lou, Cole's father, frowned. 'So, he is here...'_

 _"I'm going to go find him." Kai said with a concern look. He rush off._

 _The other ninja waited for his return._

* * *

 _Kai walked across and through every isle. He couldn't find Cole. He began to panic. "Where is he?"_

 _Kai began walking back towards the other Ninja, he saw Cole leaning up against the wall. He rushed over to him. No one else could see them, they were at the area where it was blocked off by isles, you'd have to squeeze through. Which Kai did._

 _"Cole?" Kai called out his name._

 _Cole looked up. "I'm fine." Cole instantly said._

 _"I...know you're not. Look, just ignore him." Kai said._

 _Cole shook his head. "I can't."_

 _Kai pulled Cole off of the wall. "You can." He had his wrist in a grip._

 _Cole sighed deeply. "It hurts to be near him." He gulped._

 _Kai shook his head. "I know you're going through a lot of pain Cole. I'm here for you. I got your back." He said._

 _Cole nodded. His head was petted by Kai. Yet again, causing blush._

 _"Kai." Cole said in a irritated tone._

 _Kai giggled. "Sorry." He hugged him. "Just remember. You got us."_

 _Cole nodded in the hug._

 _Kai dragged him out. Cole following behind. Kai still had his wrist in his grip._

 _They walked back to the isle. Kai caught Lou's eye. He shook his head. "I got Cole." He let go of his wrist._

 _"Good." Jay nodded. "Guess what time it is?"_

 _"Uh...to go home?" Cole tilted his head as he quietly guessed._

 _"Nope." Lloyd shook his head._

 _"Cake time!" Zane exclaimed._

 _Cole's face instantly brightened up. He smiled. "Yes! Let's go." He dragged the others._

 _They all chuckled._

* * *

 _Cole dragged them to the cake isle. He ran straight to his favorite chocolate cake. He picked it up carefully and carried it to the trolley. "I want this one!" Cole acted like a child._

 _Jay snickered. "Okay Cole."_

 _Cole fist pumped the air. "Yus!"_

 _They began walked to the check out center._

 _Once they checked out everything, they all carried bags down the road. Cole holding the cake._

 _Zane holding one bag._

 _Kai holding one._

 _Lloyd holding one._

 _Jay was free._

 _"Cake..." Cole licked his lips._

 _"No Cole. No cake until we get home." Jay scolded Cole._

 _"But Jaaaaaaaaaay!" Cole whined._

 _Everyone snickered. Kai smiled to himself._

 _"What's got you smiling?" Lloyd asked walking next to Kai._

 _"I'm just happy to see Cole happy." Kai smiled._

 _Lloyd wiggled his eyebrows at Kai._

 _Kai blushed red. "Lloyd! No!"_

 _Lloyd laughed out loud. (A/n; Ha! That's LOL...I'm so stupid XD hahah!)_

 _"What?" The others asked._

 _They saw Kai's blushed red face. They snickered._

 _Cole on the other hand stared at the cake._

 _Jay poked him. "Cole you're gonna drop that. Look where you're going."_

 _Cole groaned. He looked up._

 _"Oh come on Kai." Lloyd joked around. "You know you do." He teased._

 _"No! I don't! Gah!" Kai lied. His face becoming more red._

 _"Nah. I'm just joking." Lloyd chuckled._

* * *

 _The ninja were now in the kitchen unpacking the bags. Cole sat at the table staring at the cake._

 _"Can I eat it now?" He asked._

 _"No." Jay said with a small laugh._

 _"Now?" Cole asked again._

 _"No." Zane snickered._

 _"What about now?!" He whined._

 _"Nope." Lloyd put away the bread._

 _"What about nooooooooooow!" He whined again._

 _Kai sighed. "Go on then..."_

 _Cole jumped up. "YAY!"_

 _He grabbed a plate and a fork. He had a massive smile on his face._

 _"Remember to share Cole." Lloyd said._

 _"Uh...share the crumbs?" Cole asked._

 _Everyone laughed. "No Cole. The actual cake."_

 _Everyone grabbed themselves a plate and sat with Cole._

 _"You guys go first...before I eat it." Cole said with hunger in his eyes._

 _Lloyd cut the cake and handed it out evenly. Their was just enough slices for all of them._

 _They began eating it._

 _Cole just stared at it._

 _"Eat it then Cole..." Jay said with a raised eyebrow._

 _Cole poked it. He nodded. His thoughts traced back to his father. He began poking the cake again. He put some on his fork and ate it. He chewed silently and just kept thinking. 'I had a chance to...say sorry.' He thought._

 _Jay snapped his fingers. "Cole!"_

 _Cole shook his head. He looked over at the others. He swallowed his cake._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"You're not...acting like yourself." Zane said._

 _"Sorry." Cole gulped. He then carried on eating._

 _Kai shook his head and smiled. Watching Cole eat after finishing his own. "What is with you and cake?" He asked with a chuckle._

 _Cole finished his. He wiped his mouth. "I dunno. I like...no I love it. That's all." Cole shrugged. He then chuckled to himself._

 _Kai smiled at Cole sweetly._

 _"Oh. There he goes again." Lloyd teased. " **Smiling**." He empathized._

 _Kai sighed and rolled his eyes. "Shut up Lloyd."_

 _Lloyd poked him. "Smiley." He then wriggled his eyebrows at him again, a cheeky smile on his face._

 _"Lloyd...no..." Kai rolled his eyes again a small blush appearing on his face. Jay, Zane and Lloyd laughed. Kai just smiled at Cole, who smile back._

 _They all sat at the table. Just talking. Jay and Zane still needed to finish._

 _Kai was just smiling to himself, his thoughts clouded with Cole, and how he enjoyed seeing him happy, and when he hugged him earlier on before they went shopping, how fast his butterflies flew it was unreal. He really loved Cole. Didn't he?_

 _"Oh..." He heard Lloyd's voice. He felt him poke him on the cheek. " . That. Guys." Lloyd began to tease. "Le, blush, and Le smile." Lloyd chuckled._

 _Kai was snapped out of his thoughts. "B-blush?" 'I'm blushing?'_

 _Lloyd nodded. "Why do you sound surprised. We've been watching you for a while...you've had a dreamy smile and a dreamy look and blush on your face for...a few minuets now." Lloyd explained with a cheeky smile._

 _Jay and Zane nodded. Cole smiled. Kai gulped. "You were watching me?"_

 _"That's what he said." Jay said with a small smile._

 _Jay and Lloyd wiggled their eyebrows at Kai. "Got a certain someone on your mind?"_

 _Kai blushed deep red. "Gah! NO!"_

 _Zane laughed. Jay snickered. Lloyd just wiggled his eyebrows again. Cole was just smiling._

 _Kai turned his head._

 _"Oh come on Kai, tell us!" Lloyd whined._

 _Kai shook his head. "No."_

 _"We know you have someone on your mind. Did ya meet a cute girl whilst in the store?" Jay asked._

 _"Y-You could say that." Kai turned his head to the others. Looking at Cole. He smiled. Cole blushed pure red. He was glad nobody was looking at him. He realized what Kai meant._

 _"Oh tell!" Jay exclaimed._

 _Kai shook his head. "Nah. She's mine not yours."_

 _Jay snickered. "Oooh. Kai's got himself a crush!" He exclaimed. "He's already growing up." He teased._

 _Lloyd and Zane burst out laughing. Jay joined in._

 _Kai just shook his head and then smiled._

 _Cole still blushing red. He had to pull his mask up over his mouth._

 _The others turned to Cole. They were going to ask him what he thought of it. When they noticed he had his mask up they all raised a eyebrow._

 _"Cole...we're not in battle." Lloyd stated the obvious._

 _"No,duh." Kai rolled his eyes._

 _Cole nodded. "I know." He managed to get out. His butterflies were flying so fast he could barley talk. He was love struck._

 _"Take it off maybe?" Jay snickered._

 _Cole shook his head._

 _"Why?" Zane asked._

 _Cole looked over to Kai. He then blushed deeper red, is spread across his face, showing up past his mask._

 _Everyone noticed. "Oh." Lloyd teased. "So both, Cole and Kai found someone. Cole found someone when he ran off, Kai found someone when he was looking for Cole." Lloyd snickered._

 _Cole's mask was pulled down by Jay. His face was really red._

 _"Cole's person must be special, like Kai's." Zane teased._

 _'Oh wow...these guys...they really like teasing...' Cole thought to himself._

 _Cole just smiled at the others._

 _"Come on! Kai won't tell us, you will right?" Lloyd asked._

 _"Let's just say...I've known this person for a while...and they are special to me." Cole gulped._

 _Jay frowned. "It's not Nya is it?"_

 _"No." Cole shook his head._

 _"Oh good!" Jay smiled. "Wait. That means you've known this girl for a long time. How could we of not noticed?" Jay shook his head._

 _Zane and Lloyd chuckled. Lloyd then looked at Cole. Cole caught his eye. Lloyd moved his eyes to Kai twice, tilting his head to him slightly, and then back to Cole. Lloyd then smiled._

 _Cole's eyes widened slightly. He gulped._

 _Lloyd smiled, understanding that Cole knew what he just did. 'Knew it...' He thought to himself._

 _Cole looked away. His stomach filled with flying creature._

 _Lloyd took a sip of his water. Smirking to himself. 'I knew it. That kiss on the forehead I watch Kai give him...heh. I won't tell Kai I know...or the others.'_

 _"Oh look, Zane and Jay are done." Cole laughed awkwardly. "I'm going now. Heh. Heh." He got up and quickly walked out the room._

 _Kai watched him. Jay and Zane turned to Kai._

 _"So...Kaaaaaai." Jay teased him. "You gonna tell?"_

 _Kai shook his head._

 _Jay groaned. "I'm telling Nya!" He got up to find Nya._

 _Zane sighed. "I'll stop him." He went after Jay._

 _Lloyd turned to Kai. "Secret is safe with me." He said. Kai frowned in confusion. He followed Lloyd with his eyes as he walked out._

 _Kai shook his head. He got up and walked out._

* * *

 _Cole sat on his bed. It was late, all the ninja needed to sleep. Cole got his legs under the covers. The lamp next to Jay's bed was on. Kai sat at the end of Cole's bed, talking to him. They were the only ones in there at the moment._

 _"Kai. You made me blush like crazy today." Cole admitted._

 _"I know." Kai giggled._

 _"Geez, you know how to flatter people." Cole gave Kai a small smile._

 _Kai smiled back. Jay and the others walked in._

 _"Le bed time!" He exclaimed whilst jumping into his bed._

 _Kai made sure the others weren't looking. They had their backs turned to Cole and Kai, they were facing Jay's bed._

 _Kai gave Cole a small kiss on the cheek. "Night." He said with a small smile. He climbed into his bed. Cole rested his hand on his cheek, he smile. He lied back._

 _Lloyd and Zane climbed into their beds._

 _Cole fell asleep, smiling to himself. He really did love Kai._

 _(A/n: I was too tired to edit this. Dumb homework! Tired me out! GAH! And I still have writers block on christmas colors! GAH!)_


	5. Chapter 5

Ninjago: _Those feelings._

 _y (a/n: Okay! This is important. *Long sigh* I'm sick. That is why it has taken so long for me to update. I couldn't even move from my bed when my sister said. "WE GOT SWEETS!" I fricken love sweets...i would do anything for them BUT i couldn't move DX. So I am sick. Very sick. The doctor said so...DX WHY? So I'm probs gonna die from a coughing fit. cuz i can. XD But yeaaaah kinda sucks. ): I cry everytime...*Almost dies from coughing fit* That actually just happened...i didn't even get my sweets DX I think i stood out in the rain too long...ah...I am soooo hooped...enjoy the long most likely not edited chapter...XD)_

 _Cole sat up in his bed, his head pounded. He must of sat up too quickly. He was feeling dizzy. He put his hand to the top of his head. "Ah. Head rush!" He yelled to himself.  
_

 _He heard a slight snicker. He turned his head, still half asleep. Lloyd was trying so hard not to laugh. He rolled his eyes._

 _"Good to see you finally woke up." Zane said with a smug grin of his face._

 _"Have you guys been staring at me...while I sleep?" Cole asked with a creeped out look on his face, staring at the boys and Nya._

 _"No!" Jay exclaimed. "We heard you yell, and turned around." Jay smiled._

 _Kai nodded._

 _"Yup!" Lloyd said._

 _"Oh yeah." Kai twiddled around with his hoodie lace. "It's our day off."_

 _Cole smiled. "Cool. Night." He lied down and pulled the covers over his head._

 _Jay and Kai exchanged un impressed looks._

 _Kai walked over to his bed, he pulled the covers off. "Get up, sleepyhead."_

 _Cole groaned. "Why?!"_

 _"Because, Jay wants to take Nya to the park, and Nya wants us to go too." Kai explained._

 _"Get up Cole." Nya whined._

 _Cole let out a annoyed sigh. He sat up again. Kai walked away from his bed, he stood by the others. Cole just sat there. 'Stupid...parks...' He thought to himself. He turned allowing his legs to dangle off of the bed. He yawned, whilst getting up. "Okay, I'm up." He said._

 _"Cole...maybe...you should get dressed?" Nya suggested._

 _"Oh, right." Cole yawned again. still half asleep. "...I can't be bothered."_

 _Kai groaned. He grabbed Cole by the shoulder's he pushed him into the bathroom. "Get dressed!"_

 _Cole just stood their. "I need my clothes..."_

 _Kai face palmed. He then groaned and got Cole's casual clothing. He threw it at him. It hit Cole in the face and then fell into his arms. "Ow..." Is all Cole could say._

 _"Just...get dressed." Kai begged. He shut the door. He looked over to the others and shook his head. They all laughed._

 _Cole shook his head. 'Okay. Wake up!' He splashed water on his face._

 _He got dressed, throwing his pajamas in the washing basket. He stood their staring at himself in the mirror. 'Bleh. My hair.' He grabbed his hair brush and brushed his hair to it's normal state. He brushed his teeth. Then he just walked to the door and stopped. All of the sudden his thoughts traced to last night, when Kai kissed him before going to bed. He blushed. He then gulped. 'Get a grip.'_

 _"Cole! Hurry the hell up!" Jay yelled. "Kai open the damn door." Jay demanded._

 _"But what if he-" Kai was cut off._

 _"Just open it." Jay groaned._

 _Kai opened the door. Cole walked out. He had his masked pulled up. "Kay, let's' go." He walked out the room. He pulled it down when he did. 'Geez...blush go away! Go away!' He begged mentally._

 _It did as it was told, it slowly vanished.  
_

 _Cole let out a sigh of relief when he felt the warmth on his face go._

 _The others walked out._

 _"Cole, you're acting strange again." Lloyd pointed out._

 _Cole just gave him a small shrug._

* * *

 _They ninja and Nya all arrived at Ninjago park, they all had a special place near a cliff that nobody else went to._

 _They sat in a circle, except for Cole. He sat near the edge off the cliff. In a huddled ball. His head rested on his knees and his arms cuddling them, he was thinking about his dad._

 _"Oh right." Zane nodded. Jay just explained something about a game he got. It confused Zane but he just wet along with it._

 _"Oh yeah. Anyone figure out that riddle?" Jay asked._

 _They all shook their heads._

 _"Ain't got a clue." Kai huffed._

 _"Same goes for me." Lloyd nodded._

 _"Not the slightest idea." Zane admitted._

 _"Huh. I thought one of us would know by now." Jay said with a shrug._

 _Nya just smiled._

 _Everyone looked over at Cole. They watched as he threw a stone._

 _Kai sighed. "He's been sitting there for half hour now."_

 _"We know." Nya said._

 _"What do we do?" Zane asked._

 _"We could push him." Jay suggested._

 _Everyone stared at him in disbelief._

 _"Joking! Joking!" Jay exclaimed rasing his hands up in defense._

 _They all sighed._

 _"Should we go talk to him? One by one?" Lloyd asked, they all nodded._

 _"You first." Jay said, pointing to Zane. Zane rolled his eyes and got up. Everyone watched as Zane walked over._

 _He tapped Cole on the head._

 _Cold didn't turn around. "What?"_

 _"Are you okay?" Zane asked._

 _"I'm fine just leave me alone..." Cole said as he sighed deeply._

 _Zane slowly backed away. "He wants to be left alone."_

 _"Lloyd." Jay said._

 _Lloyd sighed. He stood by Cole. "What's up?" He asked._

 _"Nothing. The sky? I don't know anymore..." Cole let out a sad sigh._

 _Lloyd walked back over. "Nope." He said._

 _Jay got up, Nya close behind._

 _"Cole? What are you doing?" Jay asked._

 _"I don't know." Cole said sadly._

 _"You feeling okay?" Nya asked._

 _"I'm fiiiiiiiiiine!" He said in sarcastic tone._

 _Jay and Nya walked back over, they all looked at Kai. Kai stared back at them._

 _"Go." Nya said._

 _Kai gave her a small shrug. He went over at sat next to Cole._

 _Cole turned to him. " Did they send you?" He asked quietly._

 _"Why is he so open to Kai?" Jay asked, noticing they were having a small chat._

 _"I don't know." Lloyd lied._

 _"Uh...same." Nya said._

 _"We shall ask later." Zane decided._

 _They nodded._

 _"I was going to come over." Kai admitted._

 _"Oh." Cole sighed._

 _"You want to let out your feelings again?" Kai asked._

 _"Yeah." Cole looked over to Kai. "I just want to see my dad again...and this time, to be able to smile and talk with him."_

 _"I know Cole." Kai rested his hand on his shoulder. "You will be able to soon."_

 _"Or, never." Cole sighed looking over at the sunset._

 _"Don't say that." Kai looked over at it too. "Always think positive. Never Negative."_

 _"How can I?" Cole asked. "I got nothing..."_

 _"Hey. Like I tell you, you got us. You got me." Kai removed his hand. He shuffled towards him slightly. "You'll always have me."_

 _Cole blushed lightly. "I-I...Thanks."_

 _"No. Go ahead. You?" Kai turned to him. Cole looked back at the others. They were watching._

 _"He's looking over,Jay." Nya said._

 _"I know." Jay replied._

 _'Can they hear us?' Cole asked himself._

 _"Go on Cole." Kai urged._

 _Cole looked back over to Kai. " I...love you...Kai..." Cole whispered. Blush appearing on his face, redder than a rose._

 _Kai blushed pure red when he said that, just out of the blue. He was shocked, even though he already knew it. "I-I...love you too Cole." He whispered back._

 _Cole smiled. "I know, we're not going out and all, but I just needed to get that out." Cole whispered again, the butterflies building up._

 _Kai gave him a small smile. "At least, your honest."_

 _Cole's blush deepened in color. "That kiss that you gave me last night before we all went to sleep. that was cheeky." Cole let his legs dangle off of the cliff side. He push Kai with his shoulder playfully. "You're lucky you didn't get caught."_

 _Kai grinned. "I had an urge." He smirked. He just got another urge. He lifted his hand from the soft grass. He put it to Cole's head. He petted him. Cole blushed a deep crimson._

 _"Gah! Kai!" Cole exclaimed._

 _The others in the circle looked back over and laughed._

 _Kai stopped. "Urge. Sorry."_

 _Kai stood up, he walked over. Cole jumped up and followed._

 _They both sat the the circle.  
_

 _"Feeling any better?" Lloyd asked._

 _"No, but I'll manage." Cole admitted._

 _They all nodded._

 _"Right now...I am so angry that I could strangle one of you." Cole smiled._

 _Everyone gulped._

 _"I won't though. Even though I don't look angry at the moment...I am." Cole gave everyone a slight shrug.  
_

 _"We can tell." Nya coughed._

 _Cole shrugged again. "I really want to strangle something." He muttered to himself. He huffed._

 _Kai gulped. "Please don't."_

 _"I won't, I won't." Cole chuckled to himself. "Unless...you annoy me. I'd gladly strangle you." He smirked at Kai._

 _"Not if I strangle you first." Kai joked._

 _"Not if I strangle YOU first!" Cole then joked back._

 _They both just laughed._

 _Kai sat besides Lloyd in the circle. They others watched as they laughed at played about, making jokes about each other. Cole caught Lloyd wiggling his eyebrows at him, with a smug smile on his face._

 _Cole blushed red. "Lloyd. Stop." He said._

 _Kai turned to Lloyd. Lloyd just giggled._

 _"What?" Jay asked. "What he do?"_

 _Cole just folded his arms and looked away. His face flushed with crimson._

 _Everyone turned to Lloyd. Who was trying to contain laughter._

 _"Lloyd." Kai said sternly. "What did you do?"_

 _Lloyd inhaled a deep breath. "I-" He cut himself off with his own laughter. "It's something between me and Cole. Kai should ask him."_

 _Lloyd looked over to Cole. "Am I right Cole? Kai should ask you right?" Lloyd emphasized on Kai's name.  
_

 _Cole's face darkened. "Lloyd. Shut. Up." He said through gritted teeth._

 _Lloyd chuckled. "Nah, I'm just playing."_

 _Cole rolled his eyes and groaned looking away. His eyes caught a glimpse of his father._

 _Cole gulped. "My dad's here."_

 _Everyone turned to Cole._

 _"What? Where?" Kai asked leaning back to see._

 _Cole pointed. "There. With his singing crew."_

 _"Oh." Kai watched as Cole lowered his arm. Cole just stared._

 _Kai and the others exchanged looks._

 _"Cole? Do you want to leave?" Zane asked._

 _"No. I'll ignore...him..." Cole shook his head, he turned back to the others. His dad's group began singing._

 _Cole exhaled a deep breath._

 _"Anyways, so. When we get home Cole. You want some cake?" Jay asked trying to get Cole excited._

 _Cole looked up. "Well, duh! Who doesn't want cake?!" He exclaimed._

 _Jay chuckled. He exchanged smiles with Kai. "Well, you're lucky we got some hidden somewhere."_

 _"Uh! Why would you hide cake?" Cole asked._

 _Everyone gave him the. 'Really?' look._

 _"Oh." Cole pointed at himself. "Me?"_

 _Everyone nodded._

 _Cole chuckled. He put his arm down. His dad's singing crew sung 'failure' well, they practically yelled it._

 _Cole and the others turned their heads to the crew. They sung it again even louder this time. They then sung, 'You are a failure!' really loud._

 _They then all pointed over to Cole. They sung it again._

 _Cole sighed, 'maybe I am a failure...'_

 _Cole slowly turned back around to the others. His head hung down in shame._

 _The others exchanged a mixture between angry and upset looks._

 _Jay shook his head. "Your dad is a di-"_

 _"Jay!" Nya slapped his arm._

 _"Sorry." Jay gulped._

 _Cole just sighed, he felt like a failure. He couldn't dance. He couldn't sing. Kai could sing. Zane could dance. He couldn't do anything right. Even Jay was better than him. He groaned._

 _Kai turned his head over to the crew. He frowned, he got up. "I'll be right back." He began walking over._

 _Cole turned. "Hey! Kai. What are you doing?"_

 _Kai turned his head. "I'm sorting this crap out." Kai said slightly annoyed._

 _"I'll come too." Lloyd said, he stood up. Kai let him tag along._

 _Jay gesture for Cole to go too. Cole sighed he shook his head. "You guys go. I'll stay."_

 _Kai and Lloyd nodded._

 _Cole gulped._

 _"Everything will be okay." Zane comforted him._

 _"I hope so." Cole turned his head again._

* * *

 _Kai and Lloyd walked over._

 _The crew stopped singing when they did._

 _Lloyd stood their with a blank look on his face, Kai stood there with a annoyed look on his face. "Where's Lou?" Kai asked._

 _The crew pointed to Lou. Lou walked over._

 _"How can I help?" He asked._

 _"You need to come talk to your son." Lloyd said, crossing his arms._

 _Lou rolled his eyes. "I haven't got the time."_

 _Kai frowned as he turned around. "Do you know what you've done to him?"_

 _Lou stopped. Everyone else including Cole stood behind Kai. Lloyd took a step back._

 _Lou didn't turn. "I haven't done anything." He coughed._

 _"You haven't don-." Kai sighed angrily._

 _(A/n: Mild language sorreh kiddies)_

 _"You know that's absolute BULLSHIT!" Kai yelled._

 _Lou rolled his eyes. "It's not. He did this to himself."_

 _"No he didn't!" Kai exclaimed. "You did this to him, and you know it!" He said angrily. "I've had enough of this shit!" Kai crossed his arms._

 _Lou's silly singing group stood there shocked. As did the others behind him._

 _"Well, it's his problem for being a failure!" Lou shot back at Kai._

 _"No. It's. Not!" Kai yelled. "It's yours! So what if Cole can't sing! So what if he can't dance! You should at least be happy that YOUR son is a hero to Ninjago!" Kai took a deep breath. "Hello! Open your your fucking eyes! He and the rest of us save Ninjago! We save YOU! Can't you just be grateful?!" Kai exclaimed. He could go on for hours._

 _"I can't believe a father to a hero would act like this. My dad wouldn't...and he's not even here." Kai shook his head. "But you know what?"_

 _"What?" Lou asked turning around. He saw Cole, and how he hung his head in shame when his dad looked at him, before he looked down he saw the anger and sadness in his eyes._

 _"You." Kai groaned in anger. "You're..." Kai wanted to scream from the top of his lungs. He couldn't believe this guy._

 _"I'm what?" Lou asked._

 _"You're just a terrible father!" Kai yelled._

 _Lou was taken a back by Kai's yelling._

 _"Cole's a great person!" Kai frowned._

 _Cole looked up and over at Kai._

 _"He's a good artist. That's for sure. He's a caring person when it comes to family and friends. He's a great...no...he's a perfect friend and he's YOUR son!" Kai exclaimed. "You just need to accept him for who HE is and not what YOU want him to be." Kai finished. Kai clenched his fists. 'Contain your anger Kai.'_

 _Kai began taking deep breaths._

 _"You know what...he's right." Jay spoke up. Kai turned. 'When did they get there?' Kai noticed the red on Cole's face. 'And he heard...gah...'_

 _"You need to accept Cole." Zane said._

 _"Everything Kai has said is right." Nya nodded._

 _"I agree." Lloyd said with a nod._

 _Kai turned back to Lou. "You can't cast away family. It doesn't work that way..."_

 _Lou rolled his eyes. "So what? I don't need Cole. I don't want Cole. He's just a mistake."_

 _Cole felt his heart break. Jay turned to Cole. He saw the hurt in his eyes._

 _"If he won't become on of us, then he isn't part of the family. He has let it down. He always did. I wish he was never fucking born!" He yelled._

 _Cole's mouth gaped open. 'It's like the argument...'_

 _"He's not my son. I don't know who this is!" Lou looked over at Cole. "You make me sick."_

 _Cole swallowed the lump in his throat. His eyes stung. He was holding back tears. He was going to break down again._

 _Jay could see it. "Uh, Kai..."_

 _Kai turned his head. Lou watched as Cole fell to his knees._

 _Kai ran to his side. Lou suddenly felt guilty. 'No, he's useless.' He thought._

 _Cole looked down at the concrete. Kai knelled down by his side. "Cole?"_

 _Cole didn't answer._

 _Kai turned to Lou. " Fuck you. Look what you've done! I swear..." Kai shook his head. Angry. He groaned._

 _(A/n: Mild language ended. Please stand by...XD Jk jk)_

 _Lou and his group stood and watched._

 _"Cole?" Kai called out to him again. The other Ninja and Nya watched in sadness. It hit him hard this time._

 _Cole sobbed quietly, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear._

 _'No, no not again!' Kai yelled mentally._

 _"Cole. Listen to me." Kai said gently._

 _Cole shook his head._

 _Kai looked over at Lou again. He flipped him off. Lou gulped._

 _"Cole, listen." Kai shook him. "Cole!"_

 _Cole slowly looked up. He was trying to hold back his tears but they just fell. He stayed silent._

 _Kai shook his head. Seeing Cole like this again hurt. "Cole...calm down. It's fine."_

 _Cole sat back, he stared over at his dad. He looked away back over at Kai._

 _Kai gave him a sad smile. "Cole...don't do this to yourself."_

 _Cole didn't know what to do. Get angry and let his stress out, or just cry. He felt so mixed up inside. He slowly stood up. He picked up a brick lying on the floor._

 _"Cole what are you doing?" Nya asked._

 _Cole threw the brick at the ground as hard as he could. It smashed into little tiny pieces. He then stepped on it and crushed it into the ground. Kai stared at Cole. "Cole, don't...please." He knew he was going to breakdown._

 _Cole's breathing became heavy. He went to say something, but he just closed his mouth. Kai put his hand on his shoulder. Cole was tense, Kai then stood in front of him. He put his other hand on his shoulder. "Cole...?"_

 _Cole looked up. His head filled with angered and upset thoughts. He brain scrambled he didn't know what to do. His emotions mixed, it was like a different mix of flavors._

 _Kai shook him slightly. "Cole?"_

 _Lou and his group moved over so they could see Cole._

 _"You're such a failure Cole. You can't even keep your stupid emotions right." Lou chuckled. "I really regret the day you ex-"_

 _"Shut up!" Cole snapped. Cole shook Kai's hands off of him. "Don't touch me." He said looking away. Kai sighed. "Cole. Please don't."_

 _"Oh no, Cole please do." Lou teased. "You're such a failure. You really are. I mean, you even lied to me. I mean, come on. You think you can hide everything?"_

 _Cole shook his head. 'Cole, contain yourself.' He clenched his fists._

 _"Kai! Do something." Lloyd took a step back, along with the others._

 _Kai sighed. He didn't know what to do. He let out a annoyed sigh. 'There's only one way...'_

 _"I just want to be alone. " Cole was clenching his fists so tight that he thought they would bleed. He turned._

 _"Pathetic." His father called out to him._

 _"Shut up!" Lloyd yelled._

 _Lou frowned._

 _Cole took a slow pace away from everyone. Every time his father said something that hurt to him it would keep slowing down, eventually he stopped._

 _Kai frowned. "Lou. Shut. Up."_

 _Lou closed mouth. Kai walked over to Cole he stood behind him. "Cole, turn around."_

 _Cole turned around._

 _"Guys, go." Kai said to the others. They nodded. They began walking away from them, they walked up the hill and waited up there._

 _Cole stared at Kai. Kai sighed._

 _"Cole! You're going nowhere in life!" Lou yelled. "You're not good enough!"_

 _Cole frowned. He growled. Kai took a step forward._

 _"What's he doing?" Jay asked._

 _Zane jumped. "I don't know I can't see!"_

 _"You are pathetic!" Lou yelled._

 _Kai said something, but Cole didn't hear. His thoughts were clouding up his head. Kai yelled his name. Cole looked up._

 _"You are a terrible son! You are a fail to mankind!" Lou kept yelling._

 _Cole had enough. "Dad Shut your mouth before I f-"_

 _Cole was cut off by Kai's lips being pressed on his. Cole completely untensed. He melted into the kiss. He kissed back. Kai parted. Cole suddenly felt weight lift off of his shoulders. His face lit up red, as did Kai's._

 _The Ninja on the hill and Nya's mouths dropped when they finally managed to see. Lou's mouth and his crew's mouths dropped._

 _Kai took Cole's hand. "Come on. Forget him." Cole nodded. His entire body was filled with butterflies. Kai dragged him off in the direction that the others headed in. Lou stood there with rage on his face._

 _Cole felt his heart pound a million times a second. His and Kai's face still red._

 _Kai stopped in front of the others, they all stared. 'I can't believe I just did that.' Kai slowly let go of Cole's hand, even though he didn't want too. Lloyd wiggled his eyebrows at the two of them, their faces became redder._

 _"Wow." Is all Jay and Zane could say. Nya's mouth was gaped open. "Kai, I never knew..."_

 _"Wait!" Jay exclaimed. "Does that mean...those 'girls' you met were..."_

 _"Each other?" Kai tilted his head._

 _Jay nodded._

 _Kai nodded. Cole was still dazed. 'K-Kai just kissed me.' He pinched his arm. "Ow!"_

 _Kai turned. "Cole?"_

 _"I'm fine." Cole smiled._

 _"He pinched himself." Lloyd said with a chuckle._

 _Kai smirked. "It's not a dream Cole."_

 _Cole nodded. "I know." Cole was still dazed. 'He...kissed me. Oh my god!'_

 _Kai shook his head._

 _"Does that mean, you two are?" Nya pointed at them both._

 _Cole and Kai exchanged red faces. "Uh..." They both hummed._

 _Cole nodded slightly._

 _"Yup." Kai said._

 _"Yes." Cole whispered to himself._

 _Kai heard. He chuckled. "Let's go home. Leave that scum bag behind." Kai took Cole's hand again. The others began walking. Kai and Cole following behind._

 _"Can't believe you did that today." Cole chuckled he looked over at Kai._

 _"Well, I had to do something to calm you down." Kai gave him a small smile._

 _"How did you know?" Cole asked._

 _"I didn't." Kai chuckled._

 _"They why?" Cole then asked._

 _"I kinda...wanted too...and because I thought it would calm you down." Kai felt Cole grip onto his hand a little tighter. Kai blushed red._

 _"You know. That was...my first kiss...and it was in front of everyone and my dad." Cole chuckled awkwardly._

 _"It was?" Kai turned to him._

 _"Yeah, I've never been in a relationship before." Cole gave him a small smile._

 _"Wow. So I'm your first?" Kai asked._

 _Cole nodded._

 _"Eh. Lucky me." Kai giggled._

 _Cole blushed light pink. "Yeah."_

 _Kai looked over at him again. "You okay?"_

 _"Yeah, just...I can't believe...you did that." Cole gulped._

 _Kai smiled. "Neither do I."_

 _"You know, you're a good kisser." Cole said his blush becoming red._

 _Kai chuckled. "You're not too bad yourself."_

 _Cole turned to him. "Well, you're still better."_

 _Kai smiled. 'Oh boy...I really can't believe I pulled that off...'_


	6. Chapter 6

Ninjago: Those feelings.

(A/n: As I love all of my reviewers an YOU the person who is reading this as friends of course. Heh. Here is some Lavashipping/Kale fluff stuff...at the beginning... Hehehe that rhymes...XD FLUFF STUFF? EH? NO? Okay...I'm still sick. DX GAAAAH I can't even eat all the cookies and apples DarkRainbow and Kai's Girlfriend are giving me. Nuuu! That's okay. As long as I can write for you guys I am allll good. Heh. I'd do anything for you guys. You made my Fanfiction life even better! And too answer a question. YES! I do wonder who Cole's mother is...hmm...I actually wonder...if Lou was like this in the actual show. I would leave him too XD Unless shes...you know...BLEH dead..yeah? No? I dunno...*dies from coughing fit* I don't know why...but I like making certain people evil..*cough* skylor *cough* just so people can beat the shite outta her...this A/N is long as hell...and so is this chapter...AGAIN XD)

Cole was sitting on the end of Kai's bed. "Yeah, I guess that game is better."

Kai nodded. "Yeah. I mean, The walking dead is good, but The Last of Us is better. Especially the remastered version. Holy crap that's so good. Even though it's the same. It's just. Awesome!"

Cole nodded. They were alone in the bounty, Sensei took the boys and Nya to the movies and then they would go to the fair to meet Kai and Cole. Well, more like he got dragged along.

"It's kinda sad, that Sensei only let's us play the PS4 on Saturdays. We missed our chance yesterday." Cole huffed.

Kai sat up on his bed. He shuffled over to Cole. "I rather spend my time with you." Kai leaned on Cole's shoulder. Cole blushed.

"Same goes for me." Cole sighed happily. It was only yesterday since they've been going out, and since Kai kissed him...on the lips, Cole smiled to himself.

"This is great. Just you and me." Kai stretched lifting his head off of Cole and then putting it back down.

"Yeah, It is. I prefer it."Cole leaned his head on Kai.

Kai smiled. "You really caught me like a fish Cole, it was so quick I don't even know." Kai chuckled.

"Heh. Same goes for you." Cole smiled. He yawned. It was late. The others left around fifteen minutes ago.

"The theme park, or fair... starts in three hours." Kai sighed.

"That's okay. At least I can spend those three hours with you." Cole said without thinking.

Kai looked up at Cole. "Thanks. I never knew you had such a sweet side."

"Oh, hush you." Cole rolled his eyes, lifting his head off of Kai's. He shook his head.

Kai lifted his. He chuckled. "What?"

"You," He sighed. "You are so annoying." He joked.

"Oh well, your just going to have to live with it." Kai shrugged.

Cole turned his head. "Well as long as I live through it with you."

Kai blushed. "You and you're god damn openings for compliments."

Cole chuckled. "Eh."

"And you've never been in a relationship before and I already feel like a king." Kai joked.

"I guess I'm just a natural." Cole petted Kai.

Kai blushed." Hey ! That's my thing."

"Looks like it affects you too!" Cole laughed. He removed his hand.

Kai then petted Cole, causing him to blush. "Don't forget. It affected you first."

Cole groaned. "Kai. Stop." He couldn't admit he didn't like it. "Kai." He whined.

Kai stopped. He laughed. He kissed Cole on the cheek.

Cole blushed red." Hey. Don't steal kisses."

Kai chuckled. "I'll think about it."

"You're such a tease." Cole exclaimed.

"Oh come on. You know you like it." Kai teased.

Cole rolled his eyes and then smiled. "Oh shut up."

Kai turned to Cole. "No."

Cole turned to Kai. He laughed. He then smiled.

"It's nice to see you happy." Kai admitted. He lay back on his bed. Cole lied back next too him.

He turned his head. "I'm not as happy as I used to be, because of my dad..."

Kai nodded, he turned his head. "I expected that."

Cole sighed. "You're lucky you kissed me, I was about to have another breakdown."

Kai smiled. "I know. That's why I did it. I was scared to do it at first."

Cole giggled.

"What?" Kai asked.

"Nothing. It's just. I can't believe it actually happened." He sighed happily.

Kai smiled. "I know." Kai took hold of Cole's hand. Cole blushed red. Kai chuckled. "You need to get a grip of your blush."

"Hey. I can't help it." Cole felt butterflies.

Kai chuckled again. "You know, I wish we had our own rooms."

"Why?" Cole asked raising an eyebrow.

Kai smiled. "Don't find me weird, but I'd like to snuggle up with you..."

Cole blushed deep red. "You mean...you want me to sleep with you?"

Kai nodded. "Yeah. I like hugs."

Cole nodded. "I'd like that."

Kai's teeth showed his smile was wide. "Really?"

"Yeah. To be honest, if I had the courage I would sleep up here with you." Cole admitted.

Kai chuckled. "You could. I would. It's like my wish just to snuggle up."

"But the others..."

"They won't care." Kai gave him a shrug. "Jay has Nya. Zane has uh...pixal...and Lloyd has..." Kai stopped. "Lloyd has...uh...his...uncle?"

Cole burst out into laughter. "Dude! What the heck?!"

Kai smiled. He liked it when Cole was happy. Cole calmed down.

"You say the most random things." Cole kissed him on the forehead.

"Hey! You stole a kiss!" Kai joked.

Cole smiled. "Oh well."

They sat up, still hand in hand. "Come on." Kai dragged Cole along. They managed to get off the bed still holding hands.

Kai dragged him too the kitchen. "About that cake."

Cole smiled. Kai let go off his hand. He reached up to the top of the tallest cupboard. "Cole. I can't reach."

Cole's smile vanished. "Aw..."

"Pick me up." Kai said.

Cole blushed. "Are you sure?"

Kai nodded. Cole picked him up. Kai grabbed the box. "Okay down."

Cole slowly lowered him down, holding his waist. Kai's feet touched the ground. He turned and passed Cole the box. Cole smiled he removed his hands.

"The others already had their half. It's just ours in there."

Cole took the cake out the box. He was right. Two slices were in there. They had icing on top. They both had white icing with Kai and Cole written in their favorite colors.

Kai took his, Cole took his.

Kai ate his slowly. Cole's was gone within a second. Kai looked over to him. He had crumbs around his mouth. Kai shook his head.

Cole smiled. "Heh. I love cake."

"I can tell." Kai grabbed a napkin from the kitchen draw. He wiped Cole's mouth with it, which caused him to blush. Kai threw the napkin away. He noticed his blush. He finished his cake. "Every time I touch you. You blush." Kai chuckled. "It's cute."

Cole gave him a small smile. "Sorry."

"Oh, no it's not bad. Remember, you look cute when you blush." Kai smiled, flicking the last crumb from Cole's mouth. Cole blushed a deeper red.

Kai and Cole walked into the living room. Hand in hand.

They sat on the sofa. Kai instantly leaned on his shoulder. Cole blushed red again. Kai knew he was blushing so he chuckled. Cole switched the TV on. The channel 135 came on. It was Jay's cartoon channel. They both rolled their eyes.

"What do you wanna watch?" Cole asked.

Kai snuggled into Cole's shoulder, giving Cole butterflies. "Uh. Something interesting. Ghost documentary's?" Kai suggested.

"Eh. Why not?" Cole switched the channel too, 205. The U.E.I.L channel. The unexpected events in life channel. The adverts were on.

"Oh great. Vacuum cleaner advert." Kai rolled his eyes. He looked at the TV clock. "Holy hell!"

Cole jumped. "Woah! What?"

"It's been two hours and a half already!"

Cole groaned. "And it takes forty five mins to get to the fair!" Cole and Kai got up. Cole switched off the TV. "It felt like ten mins to me."

Kai nodded. "Same goes for me."

They left the house. Jumping into Kai's car. They drove down the roads.

* * *

"Ugh! Where are they?" Nya asked.

"Be patient Nya." Sensei said.

"They probably got caught up in some stuff." Lloyd joked.

Lloyd received a smack round the side off the head. "Ow." He turned around. Kai stood there.

"Oh Hi." Lloyd chuckled nervously.

The other Ninja, Nya and Sensei turned around.

"Where's Cole?" Jay asked.

"Over there." Kai sighed. "Someone called him over."

Cole walked up to the others with three teddy's in his hands. They were small.

"Cole. Where did you get those?" Zane asked, finding it strange.

Cole let out a long sigh. "Fan girls" Cole coughed. "Those guys." He coughed again. Pointing over to a bunch of girls.

"Two for Kai." Cole shoved two into Kai's arms. "One for me."

"Did you get there names?" Nya asked.

"Yeah I did." Cole cleared his throat. "We have, KGF. Her nickname. We have, DR. Her nickname, and we have GH...her nickname."

"Actual names?" Jay said.

"Didn't get those. All I got was." He cleared his throat again." I'm KGF! I'm DR. I'm GH!" He rolled his eyes. Kai walked over to the car and put the teddies in the car, Cole doing the same.

"Right. So what first!" Jay exclaimed.

"That one." Lloyd pointed to the longest and highest roller coaster in the fair, or theme park. Either way it's the same.

Cole looked up. "Uh. Bit tall?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Scared?"

"Pssh. No." Cole rolled his eyes.

"Okay. You sit in the front with Kai then." Lloyd said. They all began walking to the roller coaster.

"Whatever." Cole grumbled. Kai walked by his side.

"You scared?" Kai asked.

"Nope." Cole admitted.

Kai gave him a smug smile.

"Maybe a little." Cole chuckled.

Kai laughed.

* * *

When they finally got onto the ride, Cole and Kai sat in the very front, Lloyd and Zane sat behind. Jay and Nya sat behind them, Sensei didn't go on.. It started up they were the only ones on it. It began climbing a high slope. Lloyd told Cole that it was a slow coaster.

They were almost at the top. Cole gulped. Kai turned to Cole. "You do realize. When we go down, it's gonna be fast."

Cole turned to Kai. "What?" He turned around to Lloyd. "I hate you!" Lloyd and the others burst out laughing. Cole turned and looked down. "Oh no..." His legs were shaking slightly. Kai could feel them shake. Kai put one hand on the bar in front like Cole did. He held onto the hand Cole wasn't using to hold onto the bar. The carts stopped at the top.

"Why'd it stop?" Cole asked.

"Maybe it's broken." Jay yelled from the back.

Kai rolled his eyes. "It's just to build suspense."

Cole gulped. "Are you sureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee WOAH!" The coaster dropped. "Holy Craaaap!" Cole exclaimed.

Kai laughed. Lloyd laughed. Zane put his hands up in the air.

Jay screamed with excitement. Nya did the same.

Cole gripped onto Kai's hand a little tighter. They went around a loop. They were going really fast. Cole gulped. They were climbing another slope. This one was higher. Cole's legs shook. Kai could feel it.

Kai turned around to Lloyd. "You're so cruel."

Lloyd laughed, as did the others. "Oh come on it's fun."

"Cole's never ridden a roller coaster before." Kai said.

"WHAT!" Jay yelled.

"So, what do you expect?" Kai rolled his eyes. He turned back around. Lloyd felt bad now.

Cole saw the drop. "Kai...can I get off now?"

Kai shook his head. "No, we still have one more slope and that last one is the highest."

"That helps." Cole gulped. "First time. Remember?"

"Oh right. Sorry." Kai's hand was gripped at little tighter when it stopped at the top. Zane and Lloyd put their hands in their hands in the air. Jay and Nya did too. Kai couldn't. Cole wouldn't.

"Oh lighten up you two!" Nya yelled from the back. The coaster dropped.

"WOOO!" Jay exclaimed.

Cole dreaded every part of this. They were twisting and twisting. Cole sort of turned to Kai. "Please get me off."

"I caaaaaan't!" Kai exclaimed.

Cole groaned. "Woah!" They suddenly stopped. "Wha! Another one!" Cole latched onto Kai's arm. "Kaaaaai!"

Kai turned his head to Cole. "Not yet. It's almost over."

"Not scared huh?" Lloyd teased.

"Shut up." Cole shot back. He shuffled closer to Kai. His legs were jelly and they were shaking. He let go off Kai's arm. He gripped his hand onto the bar along with his other one. Kai turned around to face Lloyd.

"You know. We should go on the spooky GHOST ride next." Kai was up for some teasing.

"Oh good idea." Lloyd laughed slightly. Understanding what Kai was doing.

Kai turned back around.

"Wait, ghost ride?" Cole turned to Kai.

"Yep. It's in the dark, and it's spooky." Kai gave him a small smile.

Cole's face went white. "Are there ghosts?"

"Yep."

Cole gulped. "Oh god." He sighed. He jerked forward and then back. The cart stopped. "Here we go again."

Cole exhaled a deep breath. He put his hands in the air.

The others were surprised. Kai did the same. "That's the spirit Cole."

"Shut up Kai. Ya knucklehead." Cole sighed.

Kai chuckled.

The others put their hands in the air. The ride flashed forwards. Looping around a circle and twisting. Cole smiled.

It came to and end. Cole put his arms down. When the bar went up he jumped off. He sorta stumbled forward, Kai caught him.

"It really is your first time huh?" Kai helped him regain balance. Cole nodded.

"What just happened?" Cole asked.

"It's a side affect to riding those for a first time." Lloyd explained.

Cole nodded. "Oh. Okay."

"How was that?" Jay asked.

"I don't like it." Cole shook his head. Everyone chuckled. Lloyd and the others including Sensei Wu headed to the spook coaster.

They climbed into the carts. Kai and Cole sat at the back this time. Lloyd and Jay sat in front. The Zane and Nya and Wu was by himself.

Cole latched onto Kai's arm when the bar went down and the carts began moving. It was dark and the creepy sound affects already began.

"Kai...I don't like it." Cole gulped.

Cole leaned on Kai's shoulder, still latching onto his arm. A bunch of wires were dragged along their hair.

"What was that?" Everyone heard Nya ask.

"Dead body parts!" Jay joked. He received a yuck from Nya.

Arms and hands were smashing through windows. Cole jumped, making Kai jump. Kai put his arm around Cole. "It's okay."

A few ghost holograms past through the carts and through the people sitting in them. Cole jumped every time one would come close to his face. The roller coaster began to speed up. It went through a mouth. Then it stopped. Cole felt something on his back. He turned. Fake hands were holding back the cart. Cole jumped. "UGH!"

Kai jumped too. "WOAH!"

Lloyd turned around. "Ew..."

A dark voice said. 'Don't let them escape.'

The hands let go. Then it said. 'You fools!'

Kai and Cole turned around to face the front. They were going at a fast speed. Dead fake bodys hung from the ceilings and walls chains rattled. Cole closed his eyes.

Kai noticed this. He petted Cole. Cole blushed red, but he kept his eyes closed. "It's okay Cole. It's all fake." A ghost flew in front of Cole and Kai. Cole opened his eyes at that moment. It made him jump.

* * *

They got off the ride.

"I'm not going on that again. No. Never." Cole decided.

Zane and Jay laughed.

"Just. No!" Cole exclaimed.

Kai took his hand. Cole blushed red. "Let's go."

Cole nodded slightly. His face red, and his butterflies flying. He was lovestruck and that was making it difficult for Cole to talk.

Nya noticed Cole's red face. She tilted her head. She noticed they were all of the sudden holding hands. She got the others attention. They smiled. Lloyd yet again wiggled his eyebrows but this time at Kai.

Kai blushed light pink. "Shut up Lloyd."

Everyone laughed.

Kai and Cole walked through the fair hand in hand, smiling, joking and laughing.

They stood by the exit of the fair. "We leaving?" Kai asked. Everyone nodded.

Kai and Cole walked to the car. The others went to theirs.

They headed home.

Cole picked up the teddies the fan girls gave them. "Geez, these are cute." He inspected them. He put them in the container in front of him. He sat back.

"Kai, why did you hold my hand in front of the others? "Cole asked.

"I dunno. I felt like it." Kai smiled to himself.

"Okay." Cole shrugged.

"Cole. I kissed you in front of them and your dad. Nothing to be ashamed about." Kai chuckled.

"Oh no! I'm not ashamed it's just...every time you touch me or hold my hand, or do something lie that. It makes me blush and gives me butterflies and I can barley talk." Cole explained.

Kai smiled. "I said that earlier."

"I know." He chuckled.

* * *

Cole and Kai jumped out of the car, they walked into the house. Cole stretched as he walked in, he turned his head to look at the nearby clock. 11pm.

They were out for a long time. Kai locked the door behind them. They both walked into the Ninja bedroom.

Jay, Zane, Lloyd and Nya were there. They all turned to Cole and Kai.

"Hey guys." Nya smiled.

Cole waved slightly.

Kai smiled back at her. Cole walked over to his bed. He collapsed onto it. "Ugh...I am so tired."

Kai laughed as he got onto his bed. "I can tell."

Cole pick up his pillow, underneath it was his phone. He switched it on. He waited for it to come up with the lock screen. He input his password. He was in. The first thing he saw was his background picture of his dad and him when he was little. He let out a long sigh. He hasn't been on his phone for a while. The others turned to Cole, whenever he let out such a long sigh it gave them the signal something was wrong.

"Forget about Cole." He whispered to himself. He went into his gallery. He found a picture of a wolf cub, a picture he drew. He put that as his background and lock screen. Kai hung over the top bunk. His arms dangling.

"Why the long sigh?" Kai asked.

"Oh. I just saw a picture of my dad." Cole clicked onto a game. He cleared his throat. "No biggie."

Kai pulled himself up. He jumped off of his bed. He sat next to Cole. "Okay, what you doing?"

Kai leaned over. Cole was playing a game that used to trend. Flappy bird. The game that got removed from all play stores. Only the people who didn't delete from their phones and etc, could play it.

"You still have that?" Kai asked.

Jay and the other scrambled over.

"Have what?" Jay asked, sitting next to Cole.

"Flappy bird." Cole muttered entering concentration mode.

The others sat on Cole's bed, leaning over. Kai was surprised they all managed to fit in.

Cole tapped his screen. Concentrating not saying a word. Kai watched as his score numbers went up. '78,79,80.'

"What's your highscore?" Lloyd asked.

"Uh." Cole tapped his screen quickly. "I don't know." He tapped his screen again. The bird began to fly faster.

He made it too one hundred. He was still going. Cole blinked twice. "I'm about to die."

"Why?" Jay asked.

Cole hit a pipe. "Oh uh. The game only allows you to get too 120." Cole gave them a small shrug. "Well...I can only get to 120. "

"I can only get to..one." Jay said.

Cole chuckled. He clicked off of the game. He scrolled through his phone. He received a text message. His phone dinged. He rolled his eyes. He pulled down the top of his screen. It read. 'One new message, received at 11:16pm' Cole clicked the tab. It came up with the message. He quietly read the message.

'Cole, I need to speak to you. Tomorrow. Please be at my house, at 1pm or 3pm. Thanks.'

Cole blinked twice.

"Who's that from?" Jay asked.

Cole sighed. "My dad."

"Oh." Jay looked over at Kai. He was frowning.

Cole received another message. Jay's eyes diverted to the phone.

Cole read that message. 'Don't bring your friends along.'

Cole the send message box. He typed in it. 'Why?'

His dad sent back a message. 'This is between me and you.'

Cole huffed. 'Not really...I don't want to speak to you tbh.' he sent back.

'Cole, You will do as I say. I'm your father.' His dad sent.

The black ninja groaned in annoyance. 'How can you say you're my father when...you said the other dad. In your exact words. 'You're not my son!?' Answer that.'

Kai sighed out a loud annoyed sigh. Cole turned to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth.

Cole received another message. He slowly read it. 'If you won't come to me. I'll come to you.'

Cole didn't reply back. He just clicked off of messages. As he did that. His message box came up. He scrolled down. He sighed. No more. He turned his phone off.

Everyone except Kai hopped off of his bed. Cole put his phone under his pillow.

"You gonna go?" Nya asked.

"Pfft. No. I don't want to talk to him. I-" Cole trailed off when he heard Kai let out another annoyed sigh.

He turned to Kai. "Kai. What's wrong?" Cole asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Kai brushed Cole off.

'That's not normal...' Cole thought. "Well uh. I don't want to talk to my dad anyway Nya. I need to get him off my mind."

Nya nodded. "Good idea. Well see you guys later on in the morning." Nya walked out.

The other Ninja stood in front of Cole's bed.

Cole turned his head to Kai again. His eyes were facing the window to the left of them. He was frowning to himself.

"Okay, Kai. What is wrong?" Cole asked sternly.

"No-" Kai was cut off.

"And don't tell me it's nothing." Cole huffed.

"It's your dad. He...ugh...he just annoys me so much. I want to strangle him." Kai explained he faced Cole.

"That makes two of us." Cole sighed. He put his head back on the wall. "Oh well. Let him be a douche bag." Cole sighed. "Not like he'll change his mind..." Cole trailed off. He felt sad again. Cole turned body so he could lie back on his bed. He put his legs under the covers.

Kai stared down at him. Jay and Zane got into their beds. Lloyd turned off the light. Kai just sat on Cole's bed. Cole sat up. He tilted his head. Kai put his hand on fire so he could see. He just looked at Cole. He mouthed 'sorry.'

Cole rolled his eyes. He pulled his cover down. He patted the bed. Kai looked down at where he patted. He then looked up at Cole. He blushed. He moved over next to Cole. He lied back. His got rid of his fire. Both of them got under the covers. Kai and Cole's faces were flushed red. Cole rolled over to face Kai, so did Kai. The moonlight allowed them to see each other. Cole smiled. Kai smiled back. Kai snuggled down a little. Cole watched as he then snuggled into his chest.

Cole felt his butterflies fly. He slowly put his arms over Kai. Kai sighed happily. He snuggled in closer. Kai closed his eyes. Cole blushed red, he then smiled. He then closed his. 'Well, Kai got his wish. Heh...'

(A/n: I hoped you enjoy this long chapter that has most likely not been checked over. Ugh...XD)


	7. Chapter 7

_Ninjago: Those feelings._

 _(A/n: Still sick. Gaaaaaaah! Heh. DarkRainbow noticed what I did last chapter. If ya didn't get it let meh explain. KGF: Is a close friend of mine. Her real Fanfiction name is Kai's Girlfriend. DR: Is another close friend of mine. Her guest account name is DarkRainbow. and GH that's me! Heh XD Thanks for all the kind reviews. hugs for all! *Hugs* :3 #Kai team XD Inside joke...XD I'm so fricken weird. XD Oh yeah. My reason for making Lou 'that father' is because...I dunno. XD I like making evil characters. Le also! Anyone who want's Lou dead in this story I will sacrifice him at the end. Don't worry! But for now. I will let everyone punch him. Once. Okay? XD *Gives everyone Lou* Enjoy my friends :D This chap is most likely not edited. Heh. Sorry! XD)_

 _Jay, Zane and Lloyd stood by the side of Cole's bed, their mouths dropped open slightly.  
_

 _"Well, I never expected to wake up to this." Zane turned to Jay._

 _"I never even expected this. Cole! Snuggling! Cole is not a snuggle snuggle person!" Jay exclaimed._

 _"Sh!" Lloyd put his finger to his lips. "You're gonna wake them up."_

 _"Right sorry." Jay whispered. Lloyd brought out his phone. He took a picture. "Now we shall black mail them into whatever we want." He joked._

 _Jay giggled. "Lloyd you're so cruel."_

 _"No. I just wanna blackmail them into answering questions about them and each other." Lloyd said with a shrug._

 _Kai began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes. He felt Cole's chest rise and fall. He blushed red. He didn't move. He just gulped. He heard Jay say something._

 _"You do realize. If they wake up and see us..." Jay was cut off._

 _"They won't." Lloyd rolled his eyes._

 _Kai rolled his own eyes. Cole moved slightly. Kai noticed how he suddenly looked uncomfortable._

 _"Cole moved." Zane pointed out._

 _"I think he's waking up." Jay said._

 _"No. He's not." Lloyd rolled his eyes._

 _"Why are we staring?" Zane asked._

 _"I dunno." Lloyd and Jay said. "Hard to look away."_

 _Zane nodded. "Agreed."_

 _"Oh will the three of you shut up?" Kai rolled over._

 _"Oh. You're awake. How much of that did you hear?" Lloyd asked._

 _"Enough." Kai rolled his eyes._

 _"Oh. Heh. Okay." Jay nodded. "Oh yeah. How'd you two end up like that? Me and the others thought you got in your own bed."_

 _"...Cole invited me..." Kai explained his face becoming red._

 _"Cole's not a snuggle snuggle person. I am actually surprised..." Jay cleared his throat. "Wow."_

 _Cole moved slightly. Kai sat up. He really looked uncomfortable. Kai began to worry slightly._

 _Jay saw the worry in his face. "Why the worried look?"_

 _Kai looked down at Cole. "He looks so, uncomfortable and slightly disturbed by something..."_

 _Jay looked down. He saw what Kai meant. "You're right."_

 _The others nodded, noticing too._

 _Kai shook Cole slightly. "Cole." He shook him again. "Hey. Wake up. "_

 _Cole's eyes shot open. He sat up. His breathing was heavy. "Holy crap."_

 _He fell back onto his bed. "Holy. Crap." He repeated._

 _Kai exchanged looks with Jay and then Lloyd. Lloyd shrugged._

 _Cole gulped._

 _"Uh. Cole?" Kai called out to Cole._

 _Cole sat up slowly and turned his head to Kai. Kai tilted his head. "What's up with you?"_

 _"Nightmare." Cole shook his head. "I get them a lot." He gave Kai a small smile. "I'm okay though."_

 _Kai smiled back. "Good."_

 _Jay and Zane exchanged smiles. They looked over at Lloyd. Lloyd nodded._

 _"Oh yeah. Look." Lloyd walked up to Kai and Cole, he showed them the photo he took earlier._

 _Kai and Cole's faces flushed red. Lloyd laughed._

 _"Lloyd. Delete that." Kai demanded._

 _"Uh. No." Lloyd chuckled._

 _Kai rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Perv."_

 _Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Not a perv." He deleted it. 'Forget black mailing.' He thought._

 _Kai jumped out of Cole's bed. He yawned. "So, what we doing today?"_

 _"Nya will be in here in a min or so. Sensei went out to meet Misako." Lloyd explained._

 _"Oh right. "Kai yawned. He walked to his draws. He picked out his clothes. He walked into the bathroom._

 _Cole rubbed his left eye. He removed it. He climbed out of his bed. He made his bed, he grabbed his phone. He switched it on._

 _Kai walked out in his casual clothes._

 _Jay and Zane exchanged looks. "What are we doing today?" Jay asked._

 _Nya walked in. "Up too you guys."_

 _Cole stared at his phone. He sighed. He put it down on the table. It didn't go into rest mode._

 _Kai read the message. The bathroom door slammed shut._

 _Kai looked over at the others. "His dad...is...coming."_

 _Jay's mouth dropped slightly. "Uh. Crap."_

 _Kai put Cole's phone into sleep mode._

 _Lloyd and Nya exchanged looks._

 _"I swear." Kai punched his own hand. "I will knock sense into that man. Pfft." Kai rolled his eyes. "Cole's not his son..bull-"_

 _The bathroom door swung open. Cole walked out with his hands in his pockets._

 _Kai watched as he walked over and picked up his phone. 'Another message.'_

 _He read it. "Five mins away. You better talk to me. Blah. Blah. Blah. You understand?" Cole read out loud, replacing parts of the message with 'blah.'_

 _"Your dad?" Kai asked pretending not too know._

 _Cole nodded. "Yup." He sighed. "He's driving me insane!" He raised his voice. "God!"_

 _Kai shook his head. "You still got us."_

 _"I know." Cole looked over at Kai. "I also got a bad feeling about this. He's gonna say something...about..."_

 _"Oh..." Kai blushed light pink._

 _"And then he's going to make me get angry." Cole sighed annoyed. "And then I'll end up having another breakdown."_

 _Kai shook his head. "I'll make sure it doesn't come to that."_

 _"Thanks." Cole gave him a small smile. "Only proble-"_

 _The bounty door bell rang. Nya landed the bounty on water by the pier, anyone could get on and off._

 _"That's him." Lloyd said, looking through a window._

 _"Wait Cole. What's the only problem?" Zane asked._

 _"You guys might not be able to control me this time." Cole walked out to open the door._

* * *

 _After a few seconds Cole came back into the room his dad tagging along._

 _Cole didn't say anything. He just didn't look at anyone but sometimes his eyes would drift over to Kai, but he's quickly look away._

 _"Alright." Lou began. "I know. I got a lot of nerve coming here."_

 _"Got that right." Lloyd rolled his eyes._

 _Cole shook his head at Lloyd, giving him the signal not to anger his dad._

 _Lloyd gave him a small shrug._

 _Cole rolled his eyes._

 _"I just want to ask Cole something, but I wanted all of you too hear." Lou turned to Cole. Looking up slightly because Cole was taller than him but not by that much._

 _Cole didn't look._

 _"Cole. Look at me."_

 _Cole rolled his eyes, he looked at his dad. "What?" He asked._

 _"Why? On god's earth...are you gay?" Lou asked stepping way out of line._

 _Cole looked away. He just simply looked away. He didn't know how to answer that._

 _"Go on tell me. You went ahead and told me a couple days back. Why not give me a reason?" Lou crossed his arms. "Is it because you felt like it?"_

 _Cole wanted to flip out. He hated his dad right now._

 _"Is it because you wanted to get on my nerves?!" Lou raised his voice. "You're supposed to follow in my foot steps Cole."_

 _Cole took two steps back. 'Keep a distance. Stay quiet...'_

 _"You know that. Why did you not listen?" Lou huffed. "Cole Brookstone! Look at me!"_

 _Cole shook his head. He wanted to scream from the top off his lungs._

 _"Look there you go again. Not listening. Cole!" Lou yelled. "Why can't you listen? You was like this when you was little. You're most likely the reason why your mother left."_

 _That made Cole frown. He chuckled._

 _Kai gulped. 'Oh no...' Kai went to step in but Nya stopped him. "Let him do this on his own..." She whispered. Kai nodded._

 _"You find that funny? "Lou frowned._

 _He turned to his dad. "Very, but you know what I find funny?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"That you think it was me." Cole rolled his eyes. "You know it was you that made mum leave. Not me!" Cole raised his voice. He turned his head away from his dad._

 _"It's all your fault. You and your damn dancing. You had no time for her! She got a divorce with you and left because YOU neglected her. I know I wasn't the reason...that's a fact." Cole sighed. "...and...ugh. Forget it."_

 _Lou growled. "Cole. You know it wasn't me. You're the failure."_

 _"Ha! Failure! Well I'm fucking sorry that I prefer saving Ninjago than dancing the cha-cha! Geez! I'm sorry that I hate singing and that I prefer drawing. I'm sorry that I don't like the opposite gender! God sake! There you go I'm a fucking failure! Is that what you wanted to hear?" Cole raised his voice._

 _Lou was taken a back by Cole's sudden attitude._

 _Kai exchanged worried looks with Jay._

 _"Just..." Cole looked away. "Oh screw it." He walked away from his dad. He sat on his bed. Kai went over to him. He sat next to him. Cole looked over to him._

 _Kai could see he was sad. He was holding his emotions back._

 _Cole was breathing heavily._

 _'Kai do something!' Kai yelled in his head._

 _Cole looked away from Kai._

 _Kai didn't know what to do. Last time he kissed him but he didn't want to pull that stunt again. He just looked over at the other ninja and Nya._

 _They all gave him a small shrug they didn't know what to do either._

 _Lou crossed his arms. 'Pathetic. I'm not the reason his mother left. I gave her enough attention...sure I was busy. It's his fault.' Lou cleared his throat. "You do know. Your mother, she always spoke about you."_

 _Cole looked over to his dad without saying a word._

 _"Everyday. It was always Cole this and that." Lou rolled his eyes. "Most of them were bad things." He lied. "She thought you were failure too. A mistake."_

 _Cole looked away. He would of proved him wrong, but he couldn't. He would break down. Again. His shoulders felt heavy. His eyes began stinging. He was going to lose it. Cole looked over at Kai. 'Hold it back.' He bit his lip._

 _Kai saw his eyes tearing up slightly. He gulped. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He sighed._

 _"We both knew that you were just...an accident. We were going to put you up for adoption..." Lou looked over at the other ninja. They were frowning._

 _Cole stood up. He dragged his feet out of the room. He stopped at the door. He turned to his dad. "If I'm such a mistake, why do you keep coming to talk to me? I already admitted it. For god sake." He walked out, not shutting the door behind him._

 _Jay turned to Lou. "You are so evil. What the heck? You know what. Just go. Get out of here."_

 _Lou frowned at Jay._

 _"Go." Lloyd pointed to the door._

 _Kai crossed his arms. Lou walked out. He left the bounty._

 _Lloyd and Jay exchanged looks. They looked over at Kai. Kai looked back at them. "He's losing it." Kai said sadly._

 _"We know. We gotta do something..." Nya nodded. They Ninja and Nya headed to the living room. No surprise Cole was there lying on the sofa. His left arm draped over his eyes. His hoodie hood over his head._

 _"Cole?" Zane called out his name._

 _Cole moved his left arm from his eyes. He sat up, his hood fell down. "..." He looked over at the others._

 _Kai noticed that he managed to hold back his tears. He sighed._

 _"Are you feeling okay?" Zane asked._

 _"I'm...fine. Just. I didn't think he'd actually...come over. I thought, he was joking. You know?" Cole's eyes drifted to the floor._

 _Zane nodded. "I know what you mean."_

 _Cole's eyes drifted to Kai. "What he said. I know it's all a lie. My mum...she..." Cole trailed off._

 _"Don't worry Cole. You don't need to talk about it." Kai said gently._

 _"We go him to leave." Jay nodded._

 _"Yeah." Nya and Lloyd said._

 _Cole nodded slowly. "Thanks..."_

 _The bounty door opened. Wu walked in. "Oh. Hello."_

 _"Hi Sensei." Everyone said slowly, except Cole he just waved._

 _"Why the worried looks?" Sensei asked._

 _Kai pointed to Cole, he was lying back down on the sofa with his left arm over his eyes._

 _Wu nodded. "I see." Wu looked back over at the Ninja and Nya. "His father?"_

 _They all nodded._

 _"Ah." Wu sighed and shook his head. "Cole."_

 _Cole sat up, removing his arm from his eyes. He looked slowly over at Sensei turning his head._

 _"You do realize. You can't keep this bottled up inside." Wu said._

 _Cole nodded. "I know." His voice cracked slightly._

 _Everyone's mouth gaped open slightly when his voice cracked._

 _Cole shook his head. slightly, he wiped his eyes. "I'm okay. Promise." His saw the others sympathetic looks. He was holding it all in.  
_

 _"Cole. Let it out. " Kai said._

 _Cole shook his head. "I'm okay."_

 _Kai and Wu exchanged looks. "No Cole. You're not." Kai sighed._

 _Cole got up from the sofa. He sighed sadly. He looked out the turned his entire body to the others. His head and eyes facing them.  
_

 _Kai watched as he slowly began to walk out the room. "Guys. Stay here." Kai followed Cole._

 _They all nodded._

* * *

 _Kai stopped Cole in the hall way. "Cole. Stop." He stood in front of him._

 _Cole looked up._

 _"I know what you're doing, holding it all inside. It doesn't help! Cole please." Kai watched as water began dripping from his eyes._

 _Cole nodded. "Sorry. I just don't like it when other people see me cry..."_

 _Kai lead Cole into the ninja dorm. He and Cole sat on the bed._

 _Cole just cried. Kai rubbing his back. "Let it all out. I don't want you to be hurt inside anymore. It's not good for your health."_

 _Cole turned and hugged Kai. Kai slowly hugged him back._

 _"Cole, I understand what you're going through. It's like lost. You know already. I'm here." Cole lifted his head, so he could face Kai. He nodded._

 _Kai wiped away his tears away with his thumb. "I swear. I'll stay by your side. I promise."_

 _Cole nodded._

 _Kai held both of his hands. "Cole, you need to talk about all of this. I don't want anything to happen to you. You're important to me. You're not a failure. You never was. You never will be. If you fail at something, you try again and learn from you're mistakes. Your dad. He lied to you. You know it. He's just having a hard time taking in that you're a ninja, and that you save ninjago. All of us together. What have we done?"_

 _"Saved Ninjago..." Cole whispered._

 _"That's right. We have. We all have had good times together. Remember? We stopped the stopped Lord Garmadon. We stopped the over lord. We've done so much. Time can't erase that. We have good memories. We you're sad. Think about them. Think about all we've done. Don't cry. I hate it. I like it when you smile. I like it when you laugh." Kai gave Cole a kiss on the forehead. "Please Cole. Don't do this to yourself..."_

 _Cole nodded again, his tears began letting up. He gave Kai a sad smile._

 _"See...just smile. You don't need to be upset, even though it hurts...and I know it does." Kai sighed. "Where ever you mum is, she'll be proud of you Cole...she would. She really would." Kai finished his speech. Cole pulled Kai in for a hug, holding onto his tightly. Kai returned the hug. He heard Cole mumble three words._

 _" I love you"_

 _"I love you too..."_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ninjago: Those feelings._

 _(A/n: You know what guys! For being so god damn amazing! Have some Lavashipping fluff...Heh heh! XD Yeah i don't know anymore. I wrote this at like. 3:30am. Literally. I've been on fan fiction all day. Just staring at the title. Ninjago: Christmas colors...I couldn't think of anything still. So i gave up. I will finish that story though! I promise. I'm still sick. GAH! Also. When I finish this story and Christmas colors, expect a new story. In a AU. (Alternative universe) KGF...don't tell them what it is okay? XD Lol. The AU story is based around Cole btw. XD Lel. Enjoy this most likely not checked chapter cuz my eyes hurt! YAY! i'm dying...DX)_

 _Cole groaned. "Damn it Kai! Why are you so good at this game!" He put his controller down._

 _"I dunno." Kai answered chuckling to himself._

 _Jay and Zane smiled. It's been a day, since the whole accident. Cole was feeling a bit better. Even though, he was expecting another visit from his so called. 'Dad.'_

 _Lloyd and Nya exchanged smiles. They liked it when Cole was happy._

 _"Kai. Tell me you're fighting secrets for this game! I don't understand!" Cole exclaimed._

 _"Oh...I don't know..."Kai teased. "Maybe I am the god of, 'Immortal soul!'" He chuckled._

 _Cole rolled his eyes. "Psshh. Yeah right!"_

 _Kai chuckled. "I'm just kidding!" He pushed Cole playfully._

 _Cole smiled. Kai put his controller down. Kai and Cole swapped places with Jay and Lloyd._

 _"Oh you are so going down!" Lloyd exclaimed._

 _"In you're dreams!" Jay joked._

 _Cole and Kai chuckled._

 _Cole felt Kai lean on his shoulder. He blushed. They were more comfortable now, doing things like that. It always surprised Cole._

 _Nya smiled at the couple. "Kai. Again?"_

 _"Shut up Nya. You do it with Jay!" Kai joked._

 _The distracted Jay from the game. "Hey!"_

 _It gave Lloyd a chance. "Haha!"_

 _Jay turned back to the game. "Hey! Lloyd!"_

 _Cole rested his head on top of Kai's. They watched the blue and green ninja fight each other._

 _Lloyd noticed what they were doing whilst Jay choice his player._

 _"Maybe we should give you guys sometime alone." Lloyd teased._

 _Kai went to say something, but everyone stood up and left._

 _"What?" Cole sat up. "Since when did they not become stalkers?"_

 _That caused Kai to laugh. Kai switched off the gaming console._

 _"I dunno." Kai answered_

 _Kai jumped into Cole's put one arm behind his back."Time alone? Ha..."_

 _"Eh. I don't mind." Kai shrugged. He smiled._

 _"I know you don't." Cole chuckled._

 _"Do you?" Kai asked._

 _"No..." Cole blushed._

 _"Exactly!" Kai exclaimed and the chuckled. He snuggled into Cole's chest._

 _Cole's blush became pure red._

 _Kai smiled. "You're blushing aren't you?"_

 _Cole gulped. "How'd you know."_

 _Kai looked up out of Cole's chest. "You go silent." He snuggled back into his chest, he closed his eyes._

 _Cole looked down he smiled. "Yeah. I am."_

 _Kai chuckled. He sighed happily. His eyes still closed. Cole wrapped his arms around Kai. They stayed like that for a while. Cole could hear quiet snores. Kai was asleep._

 _'He looks so cute when he sleeps.' Cole smiled. He carefully lied down on the sofa. Kai adjusted himself, he lied in front of Cole. Cole held him on the sofa with on arm. which was draped over Kai._

 _Kai was still snuggled into Cole's chest. Kai yawned._

 _'He's not asleep?' Cole thought. Cole was snapped out of thought._

 _"I love you Cole." Kai yawned._

 _"I love you too Kai." Cole smiled. He rested his head on the sofa arm. His eyes lids drooped. He and Kai fell asleep._

* * *

 _"Aw." Nya cooed._

 _"They really suit eachother..." Jay nodded. (A/n: Not as much as Greenflame Jay! Jay: -.- *facepalm* )_

 _"True." Zane nodded._

 _"I guess it's cute." Lloyd gave everyone a small shrug._

 _Kai moved slightly, he snuggled closer into Cole's chest. His leg's intertwined with Cole's._

 _"Aw..." Nya cooed again. "My big brother. Heh. Never thought I'd see the day he'd finally tell Cole."_

 _"Finally?" Everyone turned to Nya._

 _"Oh. He's loved Cole for a long time." Nya explained._

 _"Holy crap." Jay's mouth gaped open._

 _"Yeah. Why'd you think he'd pet him? He thinks it's cute when he blushes." Nya nodded._

 _Zane nodded. "Well then. It wasn't just Cole. They both loved each other. It wasn't one sided."_

 _Kai made a small groan. Cole hugged him tighter._

 _Nya smiled. "Come on. Let's leave them alone..." She walked out._

 _The others followed._

* * *

 _Cole began to stir. He sat up. He expected Kai to be next to him._

 _"Kai?" Cole looked around._

 _He dangled his legs off of the sofa. He felt something clung onto him._

 _He turned around. Kai clung onto his next._

 _"Kai!" Cole laughed._

 _Kai pushed Cole down onto the sofa. "Hi."  
_

 _Cole blushed. "H-Hi..."_

 _Kai kissed him on the nose. Cole went red._

 _Kai giggled._

 _"Kaaaaaai." Cole whined._

 _Kai just giggled again._

 _"You're in a good mood all of the sudden." Cole chuckled._

 _"It's because I love youuuu!" Kai sung._

 _Cole blushed a darker red. "I love you too Kai." He smiled._

 _Kai giggled again. He was sitting on Cole's legs. Cole sat up._

 _Kai smiled._

 _"You are in a really good mood!" Cole exclaimed._

 _Kai wrapped his arms around Cole's neck._

 _He rubbed his nose against Cole's. They both blushed crimson._

 _Kai smiled. He giggled again._

 _"Okay, you got the giggles!" Cole laughed._

 _Kai nodded._

 _Cole went ahead and gave Kai a passionate kiss on the lips._

 _They both pulled away when they heard the door open._

 _"Told you we should of given them time alone." Lloyd chuckled._

 _Kai and Cole blushed red._

 _Everyone chuckled._

 _Kai was sitting on Cole's lap with his arms wrapped around his neck, and his face close to his, his legs either side of Cole's waist._

 _"What were you two doing?" Jay cooed._

 _"Uh," Cole gulped._

 _Kai giggled._

 _Cole turned to Kai. "He has the giggles."_

 _Everyone turned to Kai, Kai just giggled._

 _"Oh really. Kai has the giggles." Nya joked. "Why...?"_

 _Kai giggled again. "Becaaaaaaause I love Coooole." He cooed. He then giggled. Cole's face was pure red. He then smiled._

 _Jay face palmed. "Kai. My god."_

 _"What?" He giggled._

 _Jay shook his head and then smiled._

 _Kai giggled again. He and Cole rubbed their noses together. They both smiled._

 _Lloyd smiled. "Okay you two. Enough love stuff."_

 _"Noooooo..." Kai whined. He snuggled himself into Cole's neck._

 _Cole chuckled. He wrapped an arm round Kai. "I don't think Kai will allow that..."_

 _"Noooo..." Kai giggled._

 _"He really has the giggles. It's adorable." Cole chuckled._

 _Kai giggled again._

 _"Yup. He does." Nya nodded._

 _Kai pushed Cole back onto the sofa. When he fell down, Kai kissed him on the lips again. He pulled away after a few seconds._

 _Kai winked at him, causing Cole to get butterflies._

 _Kai sat back up sitting on his legs again. Cole just layed there. Processing in what just happened._

 _Jay shook his head. "God. You two. Heh."_

 _Kai giggled again. "I really do have the giggles. Don't I?"_

 _"Yup!" Cole sat up, he kissed him on he cheek. "You do."_

 _(A/N: It's not over yet. Hehehehe. heheh. *coughing fit* Gah! I finished this...at...I dunno... 4:37 in the morning... xD)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Ninjago: Those feelings._

 _(A/n: Okay. So...I guess...cuz...I thought about it. Certain things are holding me back from posting my AU story. I mean...like...*long sigh* I dunno. I just guess i'll just write it up and read through it myself but I won't post it. I mean. I don't want my entire fan fiction account just be you know. Shippings I like it I really do, but you know. Heh. Whatever. Doesn't matter anyway...heh...Well enjoy this chapter...it's not all that but...whatever I guess...This chapter will be really short. Due to some issues. Heh...Sorry Peace out...)_

 _Cole rose from his bed. He stretched out. He jumped from his bed. He fell asleep in his clothes. He yawned again._

 _Cole dragged himself to the living room, everyone else was there._

 _"Hey guys." Cole waved._

 _Kai suddenly stared at Cole with concern. "Cole..."_

 _"What?" Cole tilted his head._

 _"I need to talk to you." Kai dragged him outside of the room. Cole frowned in confusion._

 _Kai shut the door. He brought out his phone. "Cole, you're dad sent me this."_

 _Cole read the message. His eyes widened. "What? But how did he? He wasn't even..." Cole was flabbergasted. How did his dad...know?_

 _Kai sighed. "I don't know. He really hates me."_

 _"I won't let him do anything. Okay?" Cole rested his hand on Kai's shoulder._

 _Kai looked up. He received a small kiss on the forehead from Cole._

 _Kai blushed. They both walked back into the living room._

 _Jay gave them a weird look. "What's wrong?"_

 _Cole shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing..."_

 _Jay nodded. "Okay.."_

 _Kai looked distracted._

 _"Kai?" Nya called him. She got no answer._

 _"Kai?" She called out again._

 _Cole snapped his fingers in front of his face._

 _Kai shook his head. He looked over at Cole._

 _"Nothing will happen." Cole said reassuringly._

 _Kai gulped. "Yeah, but how? It's just HOW?!" He exclaimed._

 _Kai was really confused and distressed. He held his hair in a bunch with his right hand._

 _"Kai. I want to know too but nothing will happen."_

 _The others exchanged looks._

 _"What's wrong?" Zane asked._

 _Kai shook his head._

 _Cole sighed. "My dad..."_

 _Jay and Zane exchanged looks. "What he do?"_

 _Kai and Cole both shook their heads._

 _Everyone became worried._

 _Kai gulped. His phone buzzed. He took his phone out his pocket. He didn't read the message he just gave his phone to Cole. Cole read the message. What it said was something bad, something...really bad...which was...  
_

 _(a/N: Sorry that it's so short. I have issues to attend too. I PROMISE. the next chapter will be long.)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Ninjago: Those Feelings._

 _(A/n: I think I really am supposed to stay to writing shippings stories. XD My alternative universe has...a lot...of uh...Bruiseshipping...in it...It was an accident..It just happened...heh...but you guys can't read it yet...heheheh. Not that you care but you know XD. I also have good news. I'm not sick anymore! Now I can hide in your closet and wait for you to put the plate of cookies down, then I will eat them and watch you sleep...uh..I mean...ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! By the way...there is fluff stuff near the end...just for you guys as a celebration for me being no longer lazy and finally writing this chapter at...one o'clock in the morning. My eyes hurt!XD)  
_

* * *

 _Cole growled. He read the message to himself. He read the first one. 'i saw what you and Cole did...on the sofa...' Cole cringed. His dad was a stalker now... the second he read aloud. "If you so much lay another hand on Cole...I will personally...destroy you...myself..." He stopped. He frowned. He passed Kai's phone back._

 _"So, my dad...is a stalker." Cole said simply._

 _Everyone frowned in confusion._

 _"And, my dad doesn't want me and Kai to be together. Well that's just greeaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Cole exclaimed. "But, I don't care." He sighed._

 _Kai and Jay exchanged looks._

 _"You know, I think it's time we sort this out." Cole cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to go find my dad."_

 _Just as Cole turned around he was met face to face with his dad. "You won't have to look very far."_

 _Cole jumped back. "Oh my cake!" He shivered._

 _Kai walked behind Cole._

 _Cole pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dad, can you not be a stalker please?"_

 _He dad leaned against the wall._

 _"I mean. come on. Really? Stalking me and my boyfriend...Dad..." Cole rolled his eyes. Kai blushed when Cole referred to him as his boyfriend._

 _He dad shook his head. "Cole. You know I don't accept your stupid choices in life. Being a Ninja. Wanting draw. Being in love with the same gender. It's pathetic and stupid."_

 _"No. It isn't. It's my choice. It's my life. I choice this one. So...you are just going to have to deal with that." Cole crossed his arms. Everyone just watched in silence._

 _"Cole. You silly boy. How many times do I have to say this. You. Are. A. FAILURE. Your life choices is FAILURE. Everyone about you is a failure. Everything about that stupid boyfriend of yours in a failure!" He exclaimed._

 _Cole frowned. "I'm sorry? What was that?"_

 _"Your boyfriend is as much as a failure as you." Lou scoffed._

 _Cole grabbed his dad by the collar. He lifted his feet a few inches above the ground. "Do you even know Kai?"_

 _His dad didn't answer._

 _"No! Didn't think so!" Cole raised his voice. "Don't you stand there and tell me that he's a fucking failure when you barley know his life! His back story! Or anything about him at all!" Cole yelled. He let go off his dad. He turned and took a few steps forward. "You know what dad." He turned around._

 _"You're a failure!" Cole yelled._

 _Kai gulped._

 _His dad snickered."At what?"_

 _"Being a father..." Cole hissed._

 _His dad's eyes widened slightly._

 _"You're just calling me a failure, because you know you're a failure yourself! I mean, when I admitted to you. The first thing you said to me when I knocked at the door was.'You too good for the doorbell?' I'm your SON! You could of just let me in! Geez! What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm NOT the failure YOU'RE the failure!"_

 _His dad took a step back. "Well..." He didn't know what to say back._

 _Cole let out a long annoyed sigh. "And the messages you sent Kai? What the actual CAKE?!"_

 _His dad looked over at Kai. Kai slowly shuffled over next to Cole._

 _Cole clenched his fists. "You are making this argument even worse! Just because I prefer the same gender doesn't mean you have to criticize me. Cast me away...and lie about mum..." Cole growled. "You lying about my mother was the worse part!" Cole let out an annoyed groan. "I don't care if you criticize me anymore! You just better stop lying about mum. She did love me! She didn't call me a mistake! She would of never put me up for adoption! She hated you! She really hated you! You never gave her enough attention! You barely spoke to her! All this bull is YOUR fault! You are the failure!" Cole let out a deep breath. He yelled that in one breath._

 _Lou was taken a back. He watched as Cole took Kai's hand. "And you're not controlling my love life, because for once, I'm actually happy..." Cole trailed off._

 _Kai squeezed Cole's hand. He was proud of him. Cole turned to him and smiled. "Really happy." He said. Lou stared at the smiling couple for a bit. Kai suddenly giggled. he slapped his right hand over his mouth._

 _Cole chuckled. "Here we go again." He sighed. He then saw his dad staring. "See...happy? I couldn't be this happy if I forced myself to like a girl...trust me...I tried..." He slowly looked over at Nya. Jay and Nya both caught his eye. They both nodded._

 _Cole looked back over at Kai._

 _Lou didn't know what to say. Was he really a failure? Was Cole a failure? He didn't know. Did his wife really leave him because he never gave her attention? (A/n: Your answers to that. Yes. No. Well,Duh. xD)_

 _Lou watched the couple again. Kai giggled through his hand._

 _Cole stared at his father. "Got anything to say?"_

 _Lou sighed. He shook his head._

 _Cole nodded. "Good...get...get out my sight." He looked away. Lou slowly walked away. Without a word._

 _Everyone surrounded Cole._

 _"Well, done Cole..." Lloyd patted him on the back._

 _Cole smiled, "I must of...gotten my point across by now..." Cole sighed. Everyone nodded._

* * *

 _(A/n: You better not of just skipped here for the fluff. You cookie monster XD I'm in your closet remember...I can see you right now...hehehehe...go to sleeeeep...I'm joking that's creepy...Heheheh...)_

 _It had been a few hours. Cole and Kai were in the bedroom._

 _Kai still had the giggles. He was watching Cole draw. He crawled besides him. "Coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooole!" He whined._

 _Cole looked over to him. "Yeah?"_

 _"Hi." He giggled._

 _Cole shook his head. He closed his art book and put it aside. "Alright. What do you want?"_

 _Kai giggled again. They were both sat on the little area where the TV and video game system was kept._

 _Kai wrapped his arms around Cole's neck. He giggled._

 _Cole smiled. "You are such a girl!" He teased._

 _"Hey! No i'm not!" Kai frowned._

 _"Just kidding!" Cole rubbed his nose against Kai's. Kai blushed red. He rubbed his nose back._

 _"Now it's your turn to blush." Cole teased._

 _Kai went even more red. "Hey. Cole!" He then giggled._

 _"Kai. You have the giggles, again!" Cole exclaimed._

 _Kai nodded. "It's all because of you!" He petted Cole, something he hadn't done in a while. Cole blushed red._

 _"Heh heh." Kai giggled. Cole squatted his hand away. "Kai!"_

 _Kai kissed Cole on the lips. Cole went red, just like Kai._

 _"Kai! What if the others walk in and see?!" He whispered._

 _"So what? Let them..." Kai giggled and gave him the puppy eyes._

 _Cole couldn't say that Kai didn't sound adorable when he giggled and he couldn't say that his puppy eyes didn't make him 100% cuter._

 _Cole finally gave in. "Alright."_

 _Kai smiled. "Yay!" He sounded like a little child._

 _Cole put his arms around Kai's waist. They both leaned in closer. Both of their lips touching each others. Cole's rough ones against Kai soft ones. They both turned their heads slightly, to make the kiss a bit more comfortable. Kai was holding back small moans, but every now and then one would escape. Kai and Cole both slipped their tongues into each others mouths. Cole let out a small moan. Kai smiled slightly. 'Victory!' He yelled in his head._

 _Cole pulled Kai closer slightly. Kai pulled Cole closer. He gripped onto his black hoodie. Cole let out another small moan. 'Hahah...I'm winning!' Kai exclaimed._

* * *

 _(A/n: HAHAH No more fluff for you! Joking it'll be back soon don't worry!)_

 _The rest of the Ninja and Nya walked down the hall way of the bounty. They were talking. "I agree. They are cute together." Zane nodded. They opened the door to the room._

 _They all stopped in the doorway. Cole and Kai jumped when they heard the door hit the wall. They turned to the doorway, a line of drool connecting their mouths._

 _Cole both blushed pure red, their arms still wrapped around each other. Kai smirked._

 _"Oops..." Jay chuckled nervously._

 _Cole was pure red, both from embarrassment and from the kiss he and Kai was sharing._

 _Cole just stared at the others. Kai looked from them to Cole, to them and back to Cole._

 _Kai turned Cole's head with his index finger. Cole gulped._

 _"What did I say? Who cares?" He whispered. Kai just placed his lips back onto Cole's_

 _Cole was shocked at first, but Cole closed his eyes and kissed back, the repeated the steps that they did before._

 _The others watched, they slowly backed away. They closed the door._

 _"We need to get our own rooms." Lloyd said. Everyone nodded. They all stood by the wall of the door, waiting for those two to finish._

 _Back in the room, Cole and Kai were sharing another kiss. Kai lifted his head from Cole's neck. Cole let out a small moan when Kai kiss him passionately._

 _Cole kissed him back, he must of done something because Kai let out a moan._

 _Cole smiled. He slowly pulled away._

 _Kai smirked. He pushed Cole back onto the pillows. He lied down on his chest. Cole chuckled. "Kai. Come on..."_

 _Kai shook his head. "No..." He giggled._

 _Cole pushed him off lightly. He picked Kai up bridal style, he threw him on his bed. Cole then jumped besides him in the bed._

 _Kai instantly snuggled into his chest. He received a kiss on the forehead. The both fell sound asleep._

 _"They done?" Jay asked Lloyd._

 _Lloyd looked through the window. "Ah. Yup... "_

 _They all slowly walked in, seeing the sleeping figures of Cole and Kai. They all chuckled._

 _"Oh...boy..." Jay said. "These two..." He chuckled._

* * *

 _The very next day, everyone was sitting at the table. Cole was standing by the window, watching birds fly by. He had finish his cake ages ago, and waiting for the others to finish was making him hungry._

 _Everyone stared at Kai. Smug smiles on their faces._

 _"You two were at in yesterday." Jay teased._

 _Kai rolled his eyes. "Shut up."_

 _"You had the giggles again." Lloyd pointed out._

 _Kai nodded._

 _"You were kissing Cole again!" Nya said loud enough for Cole to hear. Cole turned around, his face red._

 _He sat back down at the table, next to Kai._

 _Nya noticed something on his neck. "Cole...is that a hickey?"_

 _Cole went red._

 _Everyone's smug smiles returned. They all looked over at Kai. Kai went red. "S-S-Shut up!" He exclaimed he went pure red. Kai buried his red face into Cole's chest._

 _Cole went really red and silent. His heart pounded._

 _Nya snickered. "You two were really going at it..."_

 _"Shut up!" Cole exclaimed. "You and Jay do no better!"_

 _"Yeah, but we don't give each other love marks." He pointed out._

 _Cole had butterflies. "Well..." He growled. "Shut up!" Cole groaned as everyone laughed...  
_

 _"What where just teasing!?" Jay exclaimed. Everyone went quiet as Cole gave them the death stare and stroked Kai's hair as he had his face buried in his chest._

 _"Screw you guys..."_

 _(A/n: I hope you enjoyed this NON EDITIED/CHECK chapter cuz my eyes hurt :-3)_


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone. This is Otaku. Green-hat2001's friend. I'm sorry to bring this to you all but Green's stories will no longer continue. Sadly she has passed away. She was very ill. It's the reason she hasn't been posting as much as usual. I'm very sorry to bring this to you all. She wanted me to. She told be a few days before she passed to tell "her friends" as she said that she has passed. I have a few words from her, she wrote it on paper a couple days before she passed.

"Hey everyone. If my friend has posted this and did as I asked. I have passed on. I am now in a better place above you all. I will be watching over you. Thank you for everything. You've all been so nice and supported me. Thank you. Three people in particular have done a lot for me. Helped me through a lot. I am really sorry but I couldn't fight my illness. I am so sorry I let all of you down! I want my friend to post this on all of my unfinished stories. I am so so so sorry. I will miss you all up there. I couldn't fight it anymore. So I gave in. This won't be read until I die. So. I am sorry. So. So. sorry. Everyone. Please. Forgive me and, goodbye, Thank you."

There it is everyone. He note to everyone. Thank you for all the support for my friend.

For my best friend I leave her favourite song. watch?v=1G5qULxlw9A

Thank you everyone. ~OtakuDemonOfBlue :)


End file.
